Concealed
by TracyEvansLuvsHSM
Summary: AU. It was never hard to keep my identity a secret until Troy showed up in my life, tempting me to spill. double life thing. Major Troyella. Minor Chaylor, Zekepay, and Relsi. Rating is T because of kissing. No SC. Please READ AND REVIEW!
1. Secrets and Relationships

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Identified' or 'Bet On It'.**

**AN: BTW, This is the first REAL fanfic I've ever written, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The famous hottie superstar, Troy Bolton, just finished his last song, 'Bet On It'.

"I thank you all for coming out to my concert tonight! I'll be in my dressing room if you want my autograph! Good night, Los Angeles!"

_He sure has a huge ego_, Gabriella, a brunette in the screaming crowd thought. _I want an autograph so I better go line up!_

After waiting for half an hour, it was finally Gabriella's turn.

_She's definitely looking fine tonight_, Troy thought while gazing into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

_It's my turn! Oh my god, why is he staring at me like that?_, she thought while blushing deep red.

Gabriella broke the silence between the two.

"C-Can I h-have y-your--"

Gabriella stuttered asking but she was cut off by Troy.

"Autograph?" he finished flashing a smile, showing his shiny white teeth.

"P-Please a-and t-thank y-you," Gabriella stuttered once more.

Troy took the autograph book out of her hands gingerly and flipped to a page that only had one signature: Vanessa Hudgens'.

"You have Vanessa Hudgens' autograph, eh?"

"Y-Yeah…" Gabriella managed to get out.

"Here you go. You're welcome," he said grinning goofily.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"G-Gabriella. G-Gabriella M-Montez."

Gabriella took on last look at him and stopped at his eyes. His piercing blue eyes. Wow.

"Hello? You're holding up the line!" a girl a few down from her accidentally blurted out.

Gabriella soon snapped out of it and walked out of the line, hugging her autograph book with a smile gradually appearing on her perfectly tanned face.

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella was woken up by the ringing of her cellphone. Gabriella climbed out of bed and answered her phone.

"Hello?" she murmured. She was way too tired to look at the caller I.D. A cheery voice started talking.

"Hey, Vanessa, this is Mr. Clark, your manager speaking!"

"What do you want at eight o'clock in the morning?!" Gabriella yelled into the phone. She was definitely not a morning person.

"Sorry for waking you up so early but I got you a movie deal last night! Meet me at my studio to meet your co-star and his manager! Oh and there's no backing out on this! See you, Vanessa!" With that, he hung up.

What type of movie is this? Romance? Comedy? Mr. Clark said 'to meet your co-star and HIS manager. I better not be playing his love interest! Who is 'he' anyway?

All sorts of things were running through Gabriella's head. Having a double life was not easy. She got ready and headed for the studio.

* * *

By this time, Troy was already up and changing. Then his cellphone rang. He saw the caller I.D. It was his manager, Mr. Danvers.

"Hi, Mr. Danvers!" he greeted enthusiastically.

"Hello, Troy. Last night, when you were flirting with the brunette, I think her name was Gabriella Montez, I got you a gig."

"Hey! I was not flirting!" Troy exclaimed while blushing. "Anyway, what type of gig and who with?" he queried with curiosity.

"A movie gig. With Vanessa Hudgens. You'll find out more when you meet us at the studio on Granville Street. Bye!"

Troy didn't have a change to ask who 'us' was. Mr. Danvers hung up too quickly. He smiled when he remembered that Gabriella Montez, his love at first sight, was a Vanessa Hudgens' fan.

**Flashback**

"C-Can I h-have y-your--"

Gabriella stuttered asking but she was cut off by Troy.

"Autograph?" he finished flashing a smile, showing his shiny white teeth.

"P-Please a-and t-thank y-you," Gabriella stuttered once more.

"You have Vanessa Hudgens' autograph, eh?"

"Y-Yeah…" Gabriella managed to get out.

"Here you go. You're welcome," he said grinning goofily.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"G-Gabriella. G-Gabriella M-Montez."

**End Flashback**

_Oh well, I better get going or I'll be late!

* * *

_

Gabriella drove and parked her car right in front of the studio. As she got out of the car wearing dark brown wig, she noticed a car parked right behind her. Then she noticed the driver: Troy Bolton.

As Troy got out of this car, he noticed a dark brunette looking at him.

_That must be my co-star, Vanessa Hudgens._

"Hey, Vanessa!" Troy tried bonding with her.

"Hi, Troy! What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"What do you mean, Nessa? You're my co-star. I'm doing a movie with you." Troy asked confused.

"You're my co-star?"

"Yeah! Your manager didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't," she said uncertainly.

_Crap! He might recognize me as Gabriella Montez from last night!_

Gabriella avoided eye contact even though she craved to look into his piercing blue eyes.

"We better head in before we're both late!"

"Ok…" she muttered unwillingly.

This gig just got a little more interesting, Gabriella thought. As much as she wanted Troy Bolton to like her, she also wanted to keep her alter ego as Vanessa Hudgens, a secret.

* * *

After they entered the studio, they heard some shouting.

"Bolton, Hudgens! Over here!" Mr. Danvers hollered.

"You two are late!" Mr. Clark scolded.

"Sorry, this is all my fault, I started chatting away with Nessa when we met outside." Troy explained before Gabriella even opened her mouth.

_Wow. He must be a real gentleman to take blame for me. I guess him being an egomaniac is just part of his rockstar image_, Gabriella thought.

"Oh well, at least you two were socializing…" Mr. Danvers said optimistically.

"We should all stop frivoling. We're wasting valuable time," Gabriella suggested.

"Why a splendid idea, Miss Hudgens!" Troy said in an awkward British accent making Gabriella giggle.

_Man, that's such a cute giggle!_ Troy thought.

"Enough! Here are the scripts. We're going to run through them together. Troy, start at the top of page 5." Mr. Clark instructed.

"As you both SHOULD know, you are playing each other's love interest and you guys will be spending some time together. You will also have to show PDA, Public Display of Affection, for the press." Mr. Danvers elaborated.

"WHAT?!" Gabriella and Troy both yelled in unision.

"Right, I forgot to inform you that this is a romance movie. A chick flick." Mr. Clark added.

They both groaned simultaneously.

* * *

Troy mumbled his lines monotonously and Gabriella muttered hers glumly.

Troy was too busy thinking about Gabriella Montez, the girl who he met last night. Little did he know that she was the girl standing right in front of him.

Neither of them was focused on reading the script with emotion.

They were both thinking about each other.

* * *

"Here, you guys! We have to let the audience feel the emotion! Make the chemistry real! Make it as realistic as you can! Read the script with more feeling! Think about Romeo and Juliet! BE Romeo and Juliet! Gaze into each other's eyes!" Kenny Ortega, their director, suggested.

Troy did as he was told and obeyed.

Gabriella sighed.

_This is for the sake of this job and role. I have to do it. I have to take a risk. I have to take a chance_, Gabriella debated and decided in her head.

As Troy gazed into Gabriella's eyes, his own grew wide.

"O-OH M-MY G-GOD...you're G-Gabriella M-Montez," he blurted out in shock.

"Please don't tell anyone," Gabriella pleaded hopefully.

"Don't worry. I won't."

"Thanks. I'll explain to you about my double life and alter ego after rehears--"

"Bolton, Hudgens! Stop all the whispering and focus! Troy, start again," Kenny Ortega demanded. This time they gazed deeply into each other's eyes and said every word with passion, love, emotion, and feeling.

"That was great, you guys! I knew you guys could do it if you focused!" Kenny said. Troy and Gabriella both rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Ok, you guys are free to go. Just remember, you have a month to memorize your lines!" Mr. Ortega bellowed as Gabriella amd Troy walked out through the door.

Troy started talking, "So, you wanna come over to my place and you can explain there?"

"Sure, but we need to stop at my place on the way there to pick somethings up so I can change into myself, Gabriella Montez. By the way, how did you recognize me?"

"Sure, no problem. I recognized you by your eyes. Your deep chocolate brown dreamy eyes. Did you dye your hair darker or is it a wig?" Troy asked while they were getting into his car.

"I love your eyes too. Your piercing ocean blue eyes."

"That still doesn't answer my question, miss!"

"It's a wig. Oh and if I'm taking a ride with you, what'll we do with my car?"

"No sweat, just call Mr. Clark, your manager to drive it to your house," Troy suggested.

"Ok," Gabriella replied as she dialed Mr. Clark's number.

"Mr. Clark...Can you drive my car back to my house...Do you have the spare keys I gave you? Yep, it's the black one...Really? That's great...Thank you so much...Bye!"

"Will he do it?" Troy asked.

"Yep. C'mon, let's get going," Gabriella said.

"Oh, one more thing. Can I call you 'Gabi', 'Brie', or 'Ella'?"

"Sure, any of the three will be fine as long as I'm not wearing my wig. When I am, call me V, Ness, or Nessa."

"Will do." Troy answered as if Gabriella was a sergeant. Gabriella giggled.

"Ok, we're at your house. Or should I say mansion?" Gabriella grin grazed onto her face.

"Well, you have to admit, it's huge!"

"Like you don't live in one. I'm gonna go get my stuff. I'll be back in five." With that Gabriella left the car and entered her mansion. She came back out 10 minutes later.

"You're 5 minutes late!" Troy scolded, mimicking and mocking Mr. Clark.

"Don't you know a girl can never tell how much time she needs?" Gabriella stated.

"Then how come girls are always punctual?" Troy argued back.

"Actually, I don't know how we manage!"

Then they both burst out laughing.

_She's cheery and in a good mood right now. This is the perfect time to ask her out_, Troy thought.

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend," Troy stated.

"I'd love to! Wait who?"

"You. I'm asking you!"

"I know, but Gabriella Montez or Vanessa Hudgens?"

"Gabriella Montez, of course!"

"Ok...didn't we just past your 'mansion'?"

"Oh crap! Sorry, I was distracted by the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen!"

"And who's that?" Gabriella teased. while cocking an eyebrow.

"You, baby, you," Troy said using an Elvis Presley voice.

"Really? You think I'm gorgeous? You're not so bad-looking yourself!"

"Hey, I was actually voted most good looking male celebrity of the year!"

_There goes his ego, guess it's not an act_, Gabriella thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Did you expect me to believe that?"

"No, your way too smart to believe that!"

They locked eyes and shared a passionate kiss.

_Wow_, Gabriella and Troy both thought the second they pulled away.

This time, Troy broke the silence.

"C'mon, missy. You have plenty of explaining to do."

After Gabriella took off her wig and changed, she explained to Troy how she ended up being Vanessa Hudgens and Gabriella Montez.

"So, you made up another identity so you could go into the world as a normal person without paparazzi?"

"Yeah, that's the reason!"

"Man, that's a bright idea, Gabi!"

"Thanks!"

_Man, I wish she'd kiss me again...How do I get her to do that? Hmmm...GOT IT!_ Troy thought.

"Aren't we supposed to show PDA for the press? You know, for the publicity of the movie, Identified?" (A/N: It's Vanessa Hudgens New Soundtrack!)

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Since we have to do that, why don't we rehearse?"

"In your dreams, Bolton!" Gabriella teased.

"Pwease, Brie?" Troy put on an irresistibly adorable and cute puppy dog look.

"Ok, ok. You got me this time," Gabriella gave in.

They shared a few passionate kisses on the couch. Soon Gabriella was barely awake and fell half-asleep in Troy's arms.

"I really like you, Ella."

"I really like you, too, Troy."

They both took forty winks and slept like a baby.

**

* * *

AN: FYI, "Identified" is the name of the new Vanessa Hudgens' Soundtrack if you haven't heard of it. 'Slept like a baby' means 'slept very well' and 'Took forty winks' means 'took a quick nap'. If you are confused, please PM me. I've had a couple people read it, and they were confused. I don't wanna spoil it for everyone, so just PM me and I'll explain. If you have any ideas of what may happen or what you want to happen, please PM me. I sort of have writer's block. I put a lot of ideas into chapter, so I'm running out.**

**Nicole (xBeautiful) might also help me write this fanfic but she's already got plenty up and might be too busy. I'm giving her credit because she helped me brainstorm and she is one of the people who've already read it. In this case, me, Tracy Evans, wrote this chapter. We may alternate. If we do, there will be an author's note explaining who wrote the chapter.**


	2. Paparazzi and Alexa Lewis

**A/N: Me, Tracy Evans wrote this chapter. I have a feeling xBeautiful (Nicole) or dancegal121 (Katie) will be writing the chapter after the next. We are co-writing. Oh and this is the story xBeautiful (Nicole) was talking about in her recent AN.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alexa Lewis.**

* * *

After two hours, Gabriella wakes up with a yawn.

_Oh crap! It's three in the afternoon already!_ Gabriella panicks.

"Troy! Wake up! We slept for 2 hours!" She exclaims as she tries to shake Troy awake unsuccessfully.

_I'll try something else._

Gabriella started jumping on Troy. In return, she receives a groan.

_Man, he's a deep sleeper. I got another idea!_

Gabriella ran into the washroom, grabbed a bucket, and filled it with freezing cold water. She dashes back into the living room, and dumps all the water on Troy's face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What was that for?"

"Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty!"

"Teasing me already, huh?"

"Yup. C'mon let's go for a walk. We both need some fresh air!"

"But I'm soaking wet, Gabi!"

"Then go change, Troy-Boy!" She said in a duh-tone.

Troy groaned as he walked upstairs to his room.

* * *

As Troy walked down the stairs, Gabriella jumped onto his back.

"Brie, you're heavy!"

"Troy, it took you an hour to change! It only took me five minutes!"

"Well, sue me if I wanted to look hot for my girlfriend!"

"Come on, Troy, give me a piggyback ride to the front door!"

"No way, Ella, you're too heavy!"

"Too bad, I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend! You're supposed to give me piggyback rides!"

"Ok, but just this once."

* * *

While Troy was putting his shoes on, Gabriella grabbed her purse and stepped into her heels. They walked out the front door hand in hand.

Ina moment, they were surrounded by paparazzi who were drowning the new couple with questions.

"Troy, is this brunette your new girlfriend?"

"Does this brunette know about your movie with Vanessa Hudgens?"

"What's her name?"

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Slow down. Give me some time to explain," Troy said.

"Ok, can you start with her name?"

"Her name is Gabriella Montez. Yes, she is my girlfriend. Yes, she knows about the movie with Vanessa Hudgens and she's ok with it." Troy kissed her on the head. Paparazzi got a picture of that.

"Does she know about your past relationship with Alexa Lewis?"

Troy's face grew as white as a ghost.

"Troy, who is Alexa Lewis?"

"Um, Gabi, honey, I'll explain when we get back, ok? Come on."

Gabriella shrugged nonchalantly and followed Troy back to his 'mansion'.

* * *

After they walked into his 'mansion' and shut the front door, they were finally alone.

"Troy, sweetie, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Brie, why do you ask?"

"Because your face whitened at he mention of 'Alexa Lewis' and your face is pale at the moment."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Ella. Alexa Lewis is my ex. My ex-girlfriend. She dated me for my fame! That's what most girls want me for and she was one of them. Man, what a dirty skunkbag!"

"It's ok, baby, I'm not mad. I was just curious."

"Oh, ok. You know when I kissed you on the head in front of the paparazzi?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That'll probably make the front cover of most magazines and front page of most newspapers."

"Yeah, I fathomed that a while ago."

"You are so much better than Alexa."

Gabriella giggled.

"I agree."

"Guess I'm not the only one with a huge ego!"

"Hey! Anyway, Troy, this has been a great day but I think I should get going."

"Ok, I'll drive you home. Hopefully, we don't run into anymore paparazzi." Troy said as they walked out of the 'mansion' and into the garage.

* * *

"Alright, here we are, your place."

"Thanks, Troy, bye!"

"Wait, Gabi!"

"Yeah?"

"We forgot to do two things. We forgot to swap numbers."

"Oh right. Silly me!"

They both took out their cellphones, took each other's picture, and programmed their numbers.

"Done."

"What's the other thing we forgot to do?" Gabriella asked.

"This." Troy gently kissed her soft lips.

"Ok. Bye!"

"See ya. I'll call you tomorrow!"

What they didn't see was that a paparazzi got a picture of their sweet, PRIVATE kiss.

"This'll make the front cover of every magazine!" By now, the paparazzi was smirking treacherously.

"This is totally better and worth more than that kiss on the head! Say front page, 'Troyella'!"

* * *

Gabriella woke up bright and early at 6 the next morning.

She slept great the previous night dreaming about a certain blue-eyed superstar.

It was seven in the morning when her cellphone rang. She picked it up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She heard a high-pitched scream over the phone.

_Oh boy, this must be Sharpay,_ Gabriella thought.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are dating THE ONE AND ONLY Troy Bolton?!" Sharpay Evans, a girl totally obsesed with pink and Troy Bolton demanded. She is also one of Gabriella's new friends at East High.

_This must be why she has a rep for being the Ice and Drama Queen at East High!_

"Hold on, Shar, I've got another call coming in," Gabriella said impatiently, hoping it was Troy who was calling.

"Oh my god! Your kiss with Troy Bolton is on the front page of Alberquerque Weekly!" Taylor McKessie, an African American girl, exclaimed.

"Tay, hold on, I've got another call," Gabriella said, hoping her luck was better this time and the caller was Troy.

"Gabi, your face is on the cover of my favourite magazine, Buzz, and on every other magazine you can name, including tabloids!" Martha Cox, a girl part of the drama and smart clique informed.

"Martha, wait!"

"Ella, how did this happen all in two days?" Kelsi Nielson, a shy girl from the drama club girl asked quietly.

"Hold on, Kels, let me go 5 way."

"Ok. Kelsi, Martha, Sharpay, and Taylor are all here. Now greet each other!"

"Hi Pay!"

"Hey Tay!"

"Hello Martha!"

"Sup Kels!"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Gabriella groaned.

"Girls, I have another call. Why don't you all hold on each other and call the guys? Tay, you call Chad. Shar, you call Zeke and tell your brother the exciting news.. Kels, you call Jason. That should be everyone. Martha, you'll have to stay because if everyone holds, the line'll go dead. Alright, go!" Gabriella instructed.

Gabriella held and answered the other call.

'Hello?"

"Hey Gabi!"

"Troy?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow, you're a morning person!"

"Yeah I am! Anyway have you seen the front page of Alberquerque Weekly?"

"No, but my friend, Taylor, said that our kiss was on there."

"Yeah, wait, why aren't you surprised?"

"Am I supposed to be surprised?"

"That kiss was taken when I took you home, and there were no paparazzi with us that time. AND that kiss was supposed to be private! Someone was following us. Oh and don't leave the 'mansion' today ok? You'll have paparazzi at your front door."

"What type of scum would do something like that?" Gabriella moaned. "Ok, since I can't come to your place, can you come to mine and meet some of my friends? They know about my alter ego already."

"Sure!"

"Oh, one more thing. Can you come now? I'll let you park your car in the garage. I want to surprise my friends. So when you come, hide in a bush near the front door or something. When you hear someone ask, 'When will we get to meet Troy Bolton?' walk through the door and say, 'How about now?' ok?"

"Ok, this oughta be fun, scaring the pants off your friends. Can't wait to meet 'em! I'll be over in ten. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Gabriella zoned out for awhile and then suddenly remembered she put the girls on hold.

"Sorry girls, I zoned out for a while."

"That's ok, can all you couples come to my place in 15?"

"Sure!" The four girls said in unision.

"Bye, Gabriella!"

"See you, Ella!"

"Later, girl!"

"TTYL, Brie!"

With that, Gabriella hung up.

Gabriella sighed.

_Whew, I'm glad that is over. Great, now I have 10-15 minutes to find something that'll wow everyone, especially Troy._

* * *

It took her, again, only 5 minutes to change. She used the other 5 minutes to make breakfast for 10.

Just then the bell rang. Gabriella ran to answer it.

"Gabriella!" Troy greeted while hugging Gabriella.

"Hi Troy!" Gabriella greeted hugging back.

"Can you open your garage?"

"Ok," Gabriella replied as she grabbed the garage door remote. "done!"

"Thanks! After I park my car, you can close the garage door and I'll go hide in a bush outside."

"Wait, come back inside to my house before going into hiding mode ok?"

"Ok!"

Troy left to park his car.

"I'm back!"

"Ok, here's your breakfast."

"But I already ate!"

"Ok then it's your after breakfast snack."

"Ok, I'm gonna go and hide now. Thanks for the food!"

"Your welcome!"

Just when Gabriella's bottom touched the couch, the doorbell rang.

"Arggggh...Why did I ever invite them over?" Gabriella thought out loud.

"Alrgiht everyone's here, start explaining," Sharpay commanded as soon as they settled down and started eating the breakfast Gabriella prepared.

"Forget how all this happened, when do we get to meet THE Troy Bolton?" Martha asked eagerly.

"How about now?" Troy said walking through the door, done according to plan.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" All the girls started screaming their heads off.

"Gabi, calm 'em down!" Chad Danforth, a guy whose stomach was never satisfied, said. Chad had puffy hair, was captain of the East High basketball team, the Wildcats, and is Taylor's boyfriend.

"You're a girl, make them shut up!" Zeke Baylor, an African American guy on the basketball team, stated. Zeke is Sharpay's boyfriend.

"Why should we calm them down? They're not hyper or anything." Jason Cross, a not so smart guy, plainly responded. Jason is Kelsi's boyfriend.

"Do you even have ears, Jase? They're screaming at the top of their lungs!" Ryan Evans, Sharpay's fraternal twin brother, exclaimed. Although Ryan was Sharpay's TWIN brother, he was her complete opposite. Ryan is Martha's boyfriend.

Gabriella stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled, something that got everyone's attention.

"STOP SCREAMING!!" Gabriella screamed. "Thank you, now that I've have your full undivided attention, I'd like to explain how this happened but I'd rather just answer any questions you have. You'll get the information faster that way and I won't have to tell you guys EVERY SINGLE DETAIL."

"We want every single detail!" Taylor exclaimed. The other 3 girls nodded in agreement.

"No way! Us, the guys, don't want to know all the lovey-dovey and mucky stuff you guys have done!" Chad impatiently pointed out.

"Why not?" Jason asked.

Everyone except Troy, Gabriella, and Jason groaned.

"What?" Jason asked annoyed.

"Never mind that." Kelsi said, reassuring Jason.

"I've made my decision. I'll start with questions and you can ask for detail some other day because I'm getting a migraine with all this arguing." Gabriella stated strictly.

"Ok." Everyone agreed.

"Wait, you're going to start, without giving me my morning kiss, Brie?" Troy asked pouting.

"Of course not!" Gabriella said kissing Troy.

"GET A ROOM!" Chad yelled.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Ok, it all started when we met at Troy's concert..."

"...I recognized her eyes and knew she was Gabriella..."

"...and then we started dating and bonding..."

"...paparazzi caught our kiss..."

"...it was supposed to be private..."

"...That's pretty much it!" Troy finished.

"Ok, but I have another questio--," Jason started.

"This better not be dumb..." Sharpay said.

"HEY!" Kelsi and Jason yelled, obviously offended by Sharpay's comment.

"Ask away, Jason," Troy said.

"Ok. What did you do about and what happened to Alexa Lewis?" Jason asked.

Everyone stared at Jason.

"What? I'm not completely dumb. I know things!" Jason defended.

Troy started to pale.

"You don't have to answer that, baby," Gabriella noticed this so she reassured Troy and shot a daggering glare at Jason.

"It's ok, I'm going to have to talk about it sooner or later," Troy said taking a deep breath.

"So so so brave and noble," Martha commented.

Ignoring Martha's comment, Troy started.

"Alexa Lewis was a girl that only wanted me for my fame, fortune, and ego..."

"...and then...happened...so you dumped her." Sharpay finished.

"How did you--?"

"I'm your number one fan!"

"Oh ok so--" His cellphone started to ring. "Hold on guys, I need to take this."

Troy excused himself from the room with Gabriella.

"Hello...Do I have to?" Troy groaned. Gabriella could tell the news couldn't be pretty. "Can I bring Gabriella for support?Really??Ok, as long as she's with me." A wide grin spread across Troy's face as he hung up.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked cocking and eyebrow. "You were upset at first and another second you're extremely happy. Explain please!"

"Ok, Mr. Danvers, my manager, said I HAVE to go onto Wake Up Wendy to talk about my relationship with you and some things about Alexa Lew--"

"Great, now I've got a call. This can't be good. It's from Mr. Clark." Gabriella answered it.

"Hello...WHAT??Oh ok, alright fine." Gabriella said glumly.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked with worry written all over his face, eyes, and expression.

"I...I...h-have...to...b-be...in...t-two...p-places...a-at...o-once..." Gabriella finally finished.

"But how?"

"Your manager, Mr. Danvers, didn't tell you that 'Vanessa Hudgens' is also going to be on the two shows with you too. That means I have to be Gabriella Montez and Vanessa Hudgens at the same time."

"What if Gabriella Montez doesn't go with me?"

"You just told Mr. Danvers that you'd go but only if I'd go."

"That's ok. I'll just tell people that you couldn't make it, ok?"

"Alright, but I'm a bit nervous. What if Alexa's going too?"

"I don't think she'll be there."

"She better not be!"

"Come on, we better go, the interviews are in an hour. We've got to escort the gang out of my 'mansion' and I've got to go change into Vanessa Hudgens."

"Ok, let's get going!"

* * *

**A/****N: Ooooh, is Alexa Lewis going to show up and ruin everything? I've already written up some more but I'm not posting too much it until more people read this fanfic. So please spread the word! One more favour. Review please!!  
**

**I'd like to give credit to xBeautiful (Nicole) my soon to be co-writer for thinking of the name Alexa Lewis.**


	3. Interviews and Britney Lewis

**A/N: This chapter is basically the Interview with Wendy and how Gabriella handles Alexa.**

* * *

"Troy, I'm done!"

"Wow, you change a lot faster than I do!"

"Look, just remember, now that I'm wearing my wig, remember to call me V, Ness, or Hudgens. DO NOT call me Gabi, Brie, or Ella. You never know who might be eavesdropping. Please don't make this name mistake. I really want to keep my other identity a secret, ok?"

"No problem. Your secret is safe with me. Your wish is my command."

Gabriella giggled as she got in the limo.

"So, are you ready for the intense questions they usually ask on the Wake Up Wendy Show?"

"Nope. Well, I guess everything should be fine as long as I remember I'm Vanessa Hudgens NOT Gabriella Montez. I even forget sometimes. For example, if they say where's Gabriella Montez, instinctively I'd say, 'Right here' or something and that could blow my cover. Could you remind me every now and then?" Gabriella said when she was sure they were alone and no one could be eavesdropping.

"Sure, _Ness_," Troy said while winking. "As long as I can remember!"

"We're here Miss Hudgens, Mr. Bolton," the chauffeur said as he opened the door for the movie couple.

As soon as 'Tanessa' stepped on the red carpet, they could hear fans screaming and chanting persistently.

As they walked on stage, the interviewer, Wendy, screamed, "Give it up for our four guest stars!"

Troy and Gabriella walked on stage confused.

"Four guest stars?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, Troy. Where's your new girlfriend, the brunette, Gabriella Montez?" Wendy asked. Now she was confused.

Gabriella looked up at Troy with her big brown eyes that read, 'Please don't blab my secret'.

Before Gabriella could say something that might blow her cover, Troy answered for her willingly.

"She couldn't make it."

"Oh, ok,. Then in this case, three guest stars!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who's the third?" Gabriella asked suspiciously.

"Troy, Vanessa, please welcome Alexa Lewis, our third guest star!"

Troy and Gabriella exchanged uneasy glances.

As Alexa walked up on stage next to Troy, she whispered in his ear, "Why, hello, Troy. We meet again." She smirked villainously.

"Now you three, please sit down."

The three took their seats.

"I'm going to start off with a few questions about your past relationship, Troy and Alexa."

"Ok," Troy answered nonchalantly.

Alexa was surprised that he kept his cool.

"So what happened between 'Talexa'?"

Troy answered so quickly that Alexa didn't even have a chance to open her mouth and make a sound of a single letter.

"We're over. I never liked her. She never liked me. The End."

"That seems a bit harsh, though, doesn't it, Troy?"

"You can't possibly blame me. She dated me because I had good looks. That's the most common reason why girls like me besides the whole superstar thing."

"When did you end this relationship?"

"Like a millennium ago!" Troy exaggerated.

"Seriously, Troy."

"Fine, half a decade ago."

"So, you've moved on."

"Yes, yes I have. I like Gabriella Montez, my current girlfriend."

Changing the interview victim, she turned to Gabriella.

"So, Vanessa, you're ok with Troy dating someone else even though you guys are a romantic movie couple?"

"Yeah, why not? In the movie, we're just acting. It's not like it's real or anything."

"Oh, well, I understand you guys have to show some Public Display of Affection for the publicity of the movie."

"Yes, what about that?"

"Could you show us some?"

"Sure, our _pleasure_."

Troy and Gabriella leaned closer and Troy whispered something in her ear only she could hear.

"Let's show them what we rehearsed, Nessa."

They kissed the most passionately, satisfying and for the longest.

Then Alexa Lewis lost her temper.

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed. Then she groaned. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! YOU GUYS CAN DO THAT IN THE MOVIE REHEARSALS! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO IT NOW, ON A LIVE SHOW?!"

"Because that was requested," Troy and Gabriella answered in unison. Troy smirked triumphly.

_Now Alexa Lewis would be the most renowned slut and bitch in the world, _Troy thought mischievously._  
_

"Somebody needs anger management classes…" Wendy said pointing at Alexa.

Alexa officially lost it and stomped across the stage.

Just right before she was about to be off stage, Troy tripped her and she landed flat on her face.

Gabriella teased, "Better watch where you're going, _if_ there is next time."

"I will get revenge, Troy. Your life is just about to get real interesting. I'm gonna make Gabriella Montez's life miserable." She threatened as she got up and ran off.

"Well, since one of our stars are gone, that concludes today's show. Watch more, next time on WAKE UP WENDY!"

As Troy and Gabriella were getting in the limo once again, they high-fived.

"Thanks for helping me." Troy thanked.

"Helping you do what?"

"Taunt Alexa and make today one of the worst days of her life ever."

"No problem, it felt nice to be the villain just once."

Gabriella started fidgeting and Troy noticed this.

"Ash, you're jumpy, is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid of what Alexa will do to get her revenge."

"Don't worry, babe, as long as we're together, everything's cool, right?" **(A/N: Not sure if it's exactly correct but it's what Gabriella says in HSM2 before or after Troy gives her the 'T' necklace.)  
**

"Right." Gabriella answered with sudden confidence.

* * *

The next day was a Monday.

Gabriella had to go to school.

Rumours were flying everywhere.

"I hear she's dating Troy Bolton!"

"No way, she's probably blackmailing him or something!"

"She's a geek! Troy Bolton would never date her!"

"He looked so much better with Alexa!"

"He's gotta be deranged to date that nerd!"

"I thought Troy Bolton had good taste. Well that rep when down the toilet for dating Gabriella Montez, the dorkiest dork from dorkville!"

Gabriella remembered what Troy said.

**Flashback**

"Don't worry, babe, as long as we're together, everything's cool, right?"

"Right."

**End of Flashback**

Gabriella smiled as she walked into Homeroom, taught by Darbus.

Then the bell rang.

"Ahh, welcome students, back from the weekend. We have a new student that just transferred to East High. Please welcome, Alexa Lewis. I know this will be weird having a celebrity at our school, but please keep your calm and scream during free period or lunch."

Gabriella's jaw dropped to the floor.

Alexa gave her a daggering glare as she walked past Sharpay, who sat right in front of Gabriella.

When Alexa pasted Gabriella, she whispered something only she could hear.

"Prepare to have a fairly interesting day, Montez Man-stealer."

* * *

Just after the bell rang and everyone left, Mrs. Darbus called them up.

"Miss Montez, Miss Lewis, I would like to talk to you to before you head off to your next class."

"Yes, Mrs. Darbus?" The two asked.

"I know this is an awkward situation. I know you, Miss Montez, are dating Troy Bolton, Miss Lewis' ex. BUT I will not tolerate any fighting or arguing during my class let alone during school time? Understood?"

"Yes, Mrs. Darbus," Alexa responded smirking.

_She must have already done something._

"Yes, Ma'am."

With that Gabriella headed off to her locker to gather her books for History.

The gang was already at her locker.

Then she spotted something different about her locker.

Someone had graffiti-ed her locker with insults reading slut, bitch, ho, whore, liar, two-timer, cheater, geek, dork, nerd, and more.

She looked at Taylor.

"We have nothing to do with it!" She held her hands up in defense.

"I know, you guys would never do something like this."

Just then, Mr. Matsui, the principal, noticed the commotion and walked over to the gang.

"Miss Montez, do you have any idea who could've done this?"

"Yes, I believe Miss Alexa Lewis is guilty and the culprit behind this."

"What makes you suspect her?"

"Well, I am dating her ex-boyfriend, Troy Bolton," Gabriella stated truthfully.

"I saw the interview with Wendy last night and she said she'd make Gabriella's life miserable." Taylor added.

**Flashback**

Alexa officially lost it and stomped across the stage.

Just right before she was about to be off stage, Troy tripped her and she landed flat on her face.

Gabriella teased, "Better watch where you're going, _if_ there is next time."

"I will get revenge, Troy. Your life is just about to get real interesting. I'm gonna make Gabriella Montez's life miserable." She threatened as she got up and ran off.

"Well, since one of our stars are gone, that concludes today's show. Watch more, next time on WAKE UP WENDY!"

**End of Flashback**

"Very well, I'll have a talk with Miss Lewis after school. If needed, I'll suspend her for a week and give her Saturday Detention. Vandalism is unacceptable. Such a shame, though, troublemaker on her first day." Mr. Matsui sighed.

The bell rang and everyone went to their classes.

* * *

Alexa was in class when Principal Matsui walked in.

"May I please talk to you privately, Miss Lewis?"

"Yes, Principal Matsui," Alexa muttered as she stood up and walked towards the door.

Principal Matsui took her to his office.

"I believe you were the one to graffitti Miss Gabriella Montez's locker?"

"No, it wasn't me."

"I have several witnesses and your finger prints are all over her locker. Lying won't do any good."

"Fine, so it was me. Montez deserved it! She stole my man. My boyfriend!"

"Let's ask Miss Montez about this," Principal Matsui said as he called for Gabriella on the P.A. system.

"Sorry for this interruption. Miss Montez, please report to my office immediately. Please and Thank You."

In five minutes, the three of them, including Principal Matsui, were bickering over the matter being discussed.

"Let's get this straight off. Miss Lewis, were you the one that graffiti-ed Miss Montez's locker?"

"Yes."

"Did you do this because you were envious and jealous of Miss Montez?"

"No of course not. Why would I, the new kid, be jealous of a geek like her?"

Principal Matsui and Gabriella both glared at her.

"Fine, I was."

"Ok, then it's settled. Miss Lewis, you are suspended for the rest of the week, and you have Saturday Detention."

Alexa groaned.

"The two of you may leave. Miss Montez, you may have free period until your next class. Miss Lewis, head home immediately."

As she closed the door behind her when she walked into the Lewis' house, her sister, Britney Lewis, heard. Britney used to go to Troy's school and was head cheerleader.

"Alexa!! Report to my room, NOW!!" Britney hollered.

Alexa dashed upstairs to her sister's room.

"What?"

"Did you get revenge on Troy Bolton by hurting Gabriella Montez for me?"

"Well..."

"Alexa! When I went to school with him, he turned me down _every_ time! What did you do?"

"I graffiti-ed her locker with insults."

"That's it?? You dimwit!"

"Umm..."

"YOU FAILED ME!! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!" Britney kicked her out.

* * *

A blonde turned off the TV she had been watching, furious. How could have she failed? She said she had everything under control.

She went to her closet and pulled out an old cheerleading outfit. Narrowing her eyes, she checked for any stains or rips.

_My dear Troy, after all those years of rejection, you're finally going to get what you deserve. It's time I took matters into my own hands. _

Sighing dramatically, she muttered, "Typical of Alexa to fail. Once a loser, always a loser."

She picked up the cordless phone lying on the carpet a few feet away, carressing its brim before dialing a couple of numbers carefully.

* * *

**A/N: Review please. It's not complete yet, though. BTW Gabriella, Alexa, and the rest of the Wildcats gang are 18. Britney (temporary name) and Troy are 23. Britney has already finished college. When Troy was 18, he was just a regular kid and went to high school. When his talent was discovered, he became a star and then was homeschooled. Britney and Troy went to the same school when they were 18. ****Just to clarify, Alexa's older sister was the head cheerleader at Troy's old school and he rejected her so many times that she wanted revenge. So she got her sister, Alexa to do it. If you have any questions ask or PM xBeautiful (Nicole). She wrote the last part of this chapter. Even I'm still a bit confused but here it is. It's not a lot but it's better than nothing. This was the explanation Nicole sent me.**


	4. Every Evil Plan Comes With A Failure

**A/N: Like I said, this chapter is dedicated to neverforgetxily and her idea.**

* * *

"Hello? Yes, is there a place for me at East High? I need to transfer schools. I am 23 years old but I got held back a few grades so I'm in my senior year. Ok, I start tomorrow? Ok!" She smirked treacherously.

_This is going to be good. Gabriella Montez will regret ever going out with my Troy Bolton._

"ALEXA!!" Britney hollered for her sister.

"What do you want from me?!" Alexa was furious. She was like Britney's slave.

"Where does Troy live?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Britney gave her little sis a death glare.

"He lives at 9583 MacDonald Street..." Alexa said suddenly losing her confidence. "What do you need it for?"

"Oh, nothing you'll be interested in..."

"I can help!!" Alexa said eagerly.

"Fine, but you better not fail me. Here's the plan." Britney began whispering in her sister's ear.

"So you're gonna pretend to be a senior, join the cheerleading squad and torture Gabriella Montez during your time at East High?"

"Yes, since you're suspended. You are going to go to Troy's house, tell him that Gabriella wants to meet him in homeroom during her lunch period at East High, and that's where I come in again."

"What do you mean?"

"You're dumber than I thought! I'm going to be outside the door and lock you two inside. That's when you make out with him madly. Bring a camera with you and record it. Then me, as a cheerleader, is going to show Gabriella the tape, and crush her wittle heart. Everyone has a secret, right? I'm going to find Gabriella's dirty little secret and use it against her. After your suspension is over, we're gonna make Gabriella's life more miserable than she can ever imagine."

"Ok, I got it. What's in it for me?"

"I won't punch you in the face."

"That's sounds fair..."

Alexa was always intimidated by her older sister.

* * *

The next day, Gabriella walked into homeroom, actually excited for school since Alexa was suspended.

_Nothing can go wrong today!_

Or so she thought.

Little did she know that today was going to be an intense and interesting day.

**With Britney**

She went to the Principal Matsui's office to check in.

She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?

"It's me, Britney Lewis, the new student."

"Come in!"

"Er, can I get my schedule?"

"Sure. I understand you are Alexa Lewis' older sister but there will be no unacceptable behaviour ok? You're sister has already been suspended. Capiche?"

"Capiche."

"I'd like to inform you, that your schedule is the same as Sharpay Evans, our school's Drama Queen. She and her twin brother are the presidents of our drama club. She is the Ice Queen because she's umm...different."

"Ok, I'd like to head to class now."

"One more thing, you can use your free periods to join school clubs and teams if you wish. I read your record and it seems that you were the head cheerleader at your old school?"

"Yes. I should get going now, I'm going to be late."

Britney walked out the door and headed in the direction of her first class: Homeroom with Mrs. Darbus.

She was already late.

When she walked in, Mrs. Darbus had already started her cellphone rant.

"Ahh, Miss Lewis, tardy on your first day, eh? Disturbing my chapel of arts?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Darbus, I'm new here and didn't know my way around."

"Ahh, I'll let it go this time, just make sure it doesn't happen again!" She turned to the class. "I'd like to inform you that Alexa Lewis has been suspended due to her act of vandalism on school property. Introduce yourself, Miss Lewis, so we can continue."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm Britney Lewis, Alexa's sister. I'm 23 and I'm a senior because I got held back a few grades. I was also head cheerleader at my old school and I will be trying out for the cheerleading squad during free period."

"You may be seated by the empty seat beside Miss Nielson." Then Mrs. Darbus pointed to Kelsi.

Britney rushed over and sat down.

After the bell rang, everyone dashed out the door to their lockers.

* * *

She was lying on her bed at five to noon when Alexa's watch beeped.

It's time.

She grabbed her video camera and climbed into her car.

Her house was only a short drive to Troy's place.

She rang Troy's doorbell.

Troy opened the door still shocked.

"Alexa! What are you doing here? I told you we were over!"

"I know, Troy. I understand. You don't like me. I get it."

"Then why are you here?"

_He bought it!_

"Gabriella sent me here. She said she wanted to meet you at her homeroom during her lunch period. Her home room is room 101 just so you know."

"Err...thanks Alexa...It's noon right now!"

"Here, I'll give you a ride, let's go!"

They climbed into Alexa's car and she drove them to East High.

They got out of the car and Alexa lead him to Mrs. Darbus' class.

She saw her sister behind the door and gave her a thumbs-up.

Then Alexa and Troy walked in.

"Where's Gabriella?" Troy asked confused.

"Definitely not here!" She responded as soon as she set up the camera unnoticed and heard her sister locked the door.

"What's going on?"

"I can't believe you fell for it, Troy. You're so gullible!"

"Alexa..."

Then Alexa pushed him against the wall, kissing him roughly.

Troy pushed Alexa off of him and used all his might and rammed down the door.

He was called a limo and got a ride home.

**With Britney**

Britney entered the cafeteria and walked directly to the gang's table.

"Oh, hi, Gabriella!" greeted faking a smile.

"Oh, hi, Britney!" Gabriella said faking her enthusiasm which was noted by Sharpay and the rest of the gang.

"What do you want?" Sharpay hissed.

"GET LOST, LEWIS!" Chad shouted at the top of his lungs causing an eruption of giggles in the cafeteria.

The gang stifled their laughter.

She glared at the gang and smiled at Gabriella.

"So you wanna hangout?"

"Err...--" Gabriella started.

Sharpay finished for her.

"Sure! Let's all hangout!!" Sharpay exclaimed. "HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM??"

Britney opened her mouth but was interrupted.

"That's a rhetorical question, Lewis." Taylor elaborated, smirking.

"UGGG!!" She shouted as she stomped out of the cafeteria.

"Britney's just like her sister on the interview," Jason noted.

"What? I'm not that dumb! Right, Kels, babe?" Jason asked.

"Umm...--"

She was cut off by the burst of laughter by the gang.

Jason sunk down in his seat glumly, feeling pathetic that his girlfriend didn't support him.

Alexa knew it was lunch, so she grabbed the camera, put it in her purse, and went to the cafeteria. She entered the cafeteria shortly after the 'Britney' incident.

Gabriella gasped as soon as she saw her.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" Kelsi asked.

"A-Alexa...S-She's h-here!" Gabriella stuttered.

The gang looked at the cafeteria doors and there she was, standing there and coming over to their table too.

"What are you doing here?!" Zeke asked.

"I thought you were suspended!" Ryan pointed out.

"Oh, I am..."

Sharpay was getting pissed.

Alexa had dissed both her twin brother and her boyfriend.

She's going to get it...

Since Gabriella was too scared to do anything, Sharpay whipped out her cellphone.

She speed dialed Principal Matsui.

"Alexa's at school!"

With that she hung up.

"You think a phone call's gonna save you?"

Just then the cafeteria doors burst open.

There stood a very furious Principal Matsui.

He marched over and glared at Alexa.

Alexa gulped.

"Yup, the things a phone call can do..." Sharpay replied.

"Alexa, you are suspended, yet at school. You're suspension will be extended to one month."

Principal Matsui grabbed Alexa's hands and dragged her out of the cafeteria.

Her last words were, "I'll be back!!"

After she left, the cafeteria was back to its normal situation filled with laughter and voices.

So far, Britney and Alexa, the two Lewis sisters, were trying to torture Gabriella, and both were failing, badly.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Review please!**


	5. The Edited Video

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter is more about the video Alexa recorded and other stuff.  
**

* * *

When Britney got home, she yelled for her sister immediately.

"ALEXA!!"

"YES?" Alexa rushed down to the kitchen where her sister was, annoyed.

"Are you standing up to and yelling at me?" Her sister demanded with her voice rising.

"N-no..."

"Good. Did you do your part of the plan?"

"Recording our activity in homeroom? Yes."

"Good. Tomorrow, I plan to show paparazzi the video. They will show it live. Troy will be known as the worst bastard ever!"

"How will this help you?"

"Do I have to explain everything?! Gabriella will break up with Troy. I have to edit the video first because I'm pretty sure Troy tried to stop you."

"So Gabriella breaks up with Troy. Big deal. That was going to happen sooner or later. Troy's a jerk and a player!"

Britney groaned.

"Troy will come crawling back to me!MWAHAHAHAHA!" Britney laughed evilly.

"What about discovering Gabriella's deepest, darkest, and dirtiest secret?"

"I have _all_ year to do that. After your one month suspension is over, you'll help me. This _should_ be easy. I can just intimidate her with my cheerleading squad. Once again, I'm head cheerleader. Did I forget to mention that? I can probably get it out of her with threats. Anyway, once I know her precious secret, I can blackmail her. I can get her to do anything I want and Troy will be mine..." Britney rambled on and on and on.

Alexa just sat there miserably, ignoring her sister, not having the nerve to tell her sister to _shut up._

* * *

"Guys, I'm scared. What if Alexa somehow discovers my secret?" Gabriella asked frantically.

"Girl, she is dumber than Jason _and_ Chad _together_!" Taylor exclaimed!

"HEY!" Jason and Chad complained.

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"She'll never find out, honey." Kelsi reassured.

Gabriella sighed with relief.

"I wonder what she wanted. I mean at lunch. Asking you to hang out. It's just plain weird. She's probably plotting something!" Sharpay said thinking out loud.

"Said the Evil Ice Queen." Taylor added sarcastically.

Everyone started giggling.

"We have your back, Gabs. We're not going to let her reveal your secret if she finds out. She won't get between you and Troy either." Ryan told her.

"Oh! I totally forgot about Troy! I should call him!"

As Gabriella dialed, her intensity faded.

* * *

Troy got out of the shower and heard his cellphone ringing.

He grabbed a towel and started looking for his phone.

"UGG!" He moaned, disturbed. "Where is that damn phone?!"

Soon he found it under a giant pile of dirty laundry. His room was a pigsty.

A smile grazed onto his handsome face when he saw the caller I.D.: Gabriella.

"Hey Gabi!"

"Hi Troy!"

"Hey, can you and the gang come to my house for the afternoon? I have something I want to discuss with you." Troy said seriously.

"Sure. We'll be there..Bye!" Gabriella replied uncertainly.

"Bye!

* * *

Gabriella hung up and turned to the gang.

"I think he wants to break up with me." Gabriella announced breaking into sobs.

"WHAT?!" The gang screamed.

"What do you mean?"

"Why would he do that?"

"We could tell he really liked you!"

"Why would he dump you?"

She was drowned by questions.

"GUYS! You know I hate interviews. YOU'RE TURNING INTO PAPARAZZI!!"

"Sorry," Everyone mumbled.

"He said he wanted to discuss something with us and to meet him at his place. He sounded very serious so we should get going."

* * *

"Great! Gabriella and the gang will be here any minute! I have to find something decent to wear!"

He was really worried.

Then, his doorbell rang.

He pulled up his boxers and yanked on a pair of blue jeans.

Forgetting his shirt, he dashed to the door to answer it.

"Hi Brie!"

Gabriella just stood there staring at his hot and shirtless body.

_Man, he's got awesome abs! He must he working out! He's all wet and sweaaty. O-o-oh M-my G-g-gosh._

"Ella? Ella!"

"Sorry, I just uhh...zoned out for awhile."

"Checkin' me out, eh, Montez?" Troy observed smirking.

Gabriella blushed crimson with embarrassment.

"Get a room!"

Chad had finally lost it.

"It's a bit cold, Troy. Can we please come in?"

Kelsi was the first to speak up.

"Come on in then. Gabi, show them the living room. I should err...put on a T-Shirt or you won't be able to focus all afternoon."

"Ha. Ha. Very Funny." Gabriella joked sarcastically.

Troy ran upstairs to retrieve his shirt as Gabriella led the gang to the living room.

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Gabriella was so nervous.

"Don't worry. I don't think he's going to break up with you."

"You have eyes, use them!" Taylor said.

"You saw the way he looked at you!" Sharpay screamed.

_You've got to hand it to Sharpay to scream when it's most definitely not needed or wanted_, Gabriella thought.

"He was flirting with you at the door." Kelsi stated.

Taylor whispered to Chad and Jason, "Don't say anything! You might say something wrong!"

"Yeah!" Chad and Jason agreed.

They had no idea what to say.

"You're right. I have nothing to worry about." Gabriella finally settled down after pacing for 5 minutes.

* * *

Troy came back down.

"Worrying? Don't. I'm not breaking up with you. I just want to talk to you about something."

"Ok, spill."

"Alexa came to my house and said she accepted us. She also said you wanted to meet me at East High's homeroom."

"Not that I don't want to see you, but I didn't tell her that."

"I know. She locked me in homeroom and starting kissing me. I pushed her off and rammed down the door before she could go any further."

The gang's jaws all dropped.

"And you're telling me this because..?"

"Because you're my girlfriend and you deserve to know. Did anything weird happen to you today?"

"Actually, yes! Britney, Alexa's sister transferred to East!"

* * *

"That damn bitch!"

"What?"

"Before I became famous, I used to attend a public and normal high school. Britney was the head cheerleader. I was the captain of the basketball team. Like most high schools, there is a common tradition where the basketball captain is supposed to date the head cheerleader."

"Both Lewis' are your ex's?"

"No, only Alexa. I don't even know what I saw in her. Anyway, it's over. Britney just kept on bugging me about 'The Status Quo' and how I should keep the tradition going. I refused. She kept on asking me out and bugging me. I'm guessing she's going to do something to you since she transferred to East."

"This can't be good. Alexa's suspension will be over in a month! Alexa + Britney Trouble!" Taylor, the math genius, clarified.

"I thought Alexa was only suspended for one week!"

"She showed up at school today. I called Principal Matsui before she could do any real damage." Sharpay explained.

"Ok, anything else weird happen?"

"Yeah--" Jason started but stopped when he noticed Kelsi glaring at him.

"--Britney--" Chad tried to finish but his mouth was cupped by Taylor.

"--asked Gabi--" Zeke added but was shut up when Sharpay's lips crashed onto his.

"Let Gabriella explain this one, ok?" Kelsi told the boys.

They nodded with understanding.

"So what happened, Brie?"

"Britney came to us at lunch with her cheerleaders. I guess she made head cheerleader or something. She asked me to hang out. I think she's trying to get on my good side and earn my trust for something but I don't know what."

"Whatever you do, don't listen to her ok? She's a liar and so is Alexa. Definitely do not tell her your secret."

"Ok, thanks Troy. We should all head home now. Thanks for letting me know!" She said as Troy escorted everyone to the door.

"I'll see you next weekend!" Troy winked at her and she giggled.

* * *

"Perfect, just perfect."

Britney had just finished editing the video that was soon going to be playing on every TV in the world.

She flipped open her cellphone and started dialing numbers.

"Hello? I have this dirty video of Troy Bolton. I'd like it to air on every TV tomorrow night. Yes, I'm a paparazzi." Britney lied in a 'duh' tone.

"Ok, I'll bring it to you tomorrow. You would like an interview. Alright. Thank you. See you tomorrow morning." Britney snickered with joy.

She hung up and dialed a few more numbers.

"Hello. Are you the secretary? Yes, I'd like to speak with Principal Matsui please? Thank you. Yes I'll hold."

Britney waited impatiently.

"Principal Matsui? This is Britney Lewis." She faked a cough and sneeze.

"I don't feel very well, sir, could I be excused for tomorrow. Thank You, sir."

_Oh, Gabriella, you'll meet your doom by tomorrow night...This story will be on every magazine and newspaper and that video? It'll be on global TV._

* * *

**A/N: Evil, I know. Review please!**

* * *


	6. HotTunes

**A/N: Britney's plan goes into action!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HotTunes. I got the idea from the DCOM (Disney Channel Original Movie), Camp Rock. **

**I don't own Camp Rock.  
**

**I also do not own 'Identified' like I mentioned in the previous chapters.**

**I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

**I don't own High School Musical.**

**In other words, I don't own anything!**

**I'm sorry, this just had to be written.**

* * *

Gabriella walked into homeroom.

_Everything should be fine today, as long as I don't run into Britney..._

The bell rang and the class settled into their seats.

Ms. Darbus started her rant about cellphones and how they disturb her 'chapel of arts'.

"MR. DANFORTH! Put that football away! This is not a hockey arena!" **(A/N: Like in HSM.)**

"But Ms. Darbus--"

"No buts!" **(A/N: Like in Camp Rock with Uncle Brown.)**

"This is a basketball, not a football!" Chad corrected.

"And this is a classroom, not a hockey arena!" She repeated.

"Why would I be carrying a football in a hockey arena anyway?" Chad mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Chad covered. "Stupid Darbus Dragon..."

"DETENTION!"

Chad groaned.

"Anyway, I was going to say, neither of the Lewis sisters are here today. Britney called in sick, and Alexa, as all of you should know, is suspended."

_Good. I won't run into her today. Could this day get any better?_

Gabriella thought she was a having a great day.

Little did she know trouble was heading her way.

* * *

Britney pulled up to paparazzi headquarters and walked in.

"Ah, you must be Britney Lewis, the one with the dirty video and story on Troy Bolton?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Let's start this interview. This story will be published on People Magazine and many more, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, why would I be here then?" Britney replied sickenly sweet.

"Alright. First of all, may I see the video?"

"Of course."

Britney took a DVD out of her purse and handed it carefully to the man.

"This is the video. My sister, Alexa Lewis, A.K.A Troy's ex-girlfriend, is also in this video."

The man took the DVD and put it in the DVD player and pressed pause.

"Why isn't this thing working? I pressed play already! Maybe the DVD has a few scratches or is dusty!..." He rambled on.

He ejected the DVD and started wiping it with his handkerchief.

"THE DVD IS NOT SCRATCHED OR DUSTY!! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF, MAN!!" Britney hissed.

He turned to his assistant.

"Sir, could you help me play this DVD?"

"I'll see what I can do."

He examined the DVD player for a few seconds and came to a conclusion.

"Sir, the DVD player is not plugged in and you pressed 'pause' not 'play'."

"JUST WORK THE DAMN MACHINE ALREADY!!"

The assistant hurried up and played the video.

After the video ended the questioning started.

"Oh my! Troy Bolton is cheating on Gabriella Montez?"

"Yes."

"But he announced they were over!"

"He's a liar, obviously!" Britney said rolling her eyes.

"Alright, this DVD will be played in the news. May I ask you a few questions?"

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Britney was tired of pretending to be polite.

"Do you think he meant it when he said they were over?"

Britney closed her eyes in annoyance.

"YOU JUST ASKED THAT!!" Britney shouted in frustration.

"Right, forgot. Short term memory..." The man whimpered.

Britney glared at him.

"Continue."

"So Gabriella Montez is being cheated on by Troy Bolton?"

Britney was about to scream when he cut her off.

"WAIT! I t-take that b-back." He stuttered.

"When was this?"

"Just yesterday around noon."

"Why did they choose to make out in Gabriella's homeroom?"

"That I have no idea. I think Alexa wanted to get revenge on Ms. Darbus, her and my crazy teacher that is obsessed with theater. My classmates call her Darbus the Dragon."

The man continued to ask questions and Britney continued to answer them dully.

It was noon.

"Well thank you, Miss Lewis. Troy Bolton's reputation will be trashed once the video plays on Global TV. The story will be all over the internet, on the covers of the magazines, and definitely on the front page of Alberquerque Weekly. You, miss, are a true paparazzi. Cold, and heartless."** (A/N: Sorry if the newspaper name is different than the one previously mentioned.)  
**

"I look forward to seeing the video on TV and pictures _everywhere_," Britney smirked.

_My work here is done._

Britney got into her car and drove to East High.

She walked into the cafeteria and all eyes were on her.

Once again, she walked to Gabriella's table.

"What are you doing here? Darbus said you called in sick!" Sharpay snarled.

"I am sick," She faked a cough. "But my fever is gone."

"Likely story. LEAVE US ALONE!" Chad exclaimed.

The bell rang so everyone scattered to the next period.

* * *

That evening, Gabriella and the gang were watching a movie on TV together.

The movie ended and Chad started looking for the remote.

"Where's the remote, Gabs?"

"You're sitting on it." Gabriella told Chad.

"Oh." Chad said.

"Let's watch the news!" Kelsi suggested.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"We need to for our current events homework that Mr. Lassiter gave us in English remember?" Taylor reminded. **(A/N: Like in the beginning of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Episode, 'Bowling'.)**

Zeke groaned.

"What if we watch HotTunes? It's current but it's more about celebrities!" Sharpay suggested wisely. **(A/N: The program Mitchie is watching about Shane Gray in the beginning of Camp Rock.)**

"Ok, but after we have to watch the news. We need to!" Martha said.

"Ok." Ryan said supporting Martha, his girlfriend.

Chad changed the channel to HotTunes.

Gabriella was sipping her coffee.

Everyone else was eating popcorn.

"If you're watching this right now, you're in for a treat. We are going to play evidence, brought in by Britney Lewis this morning, that Troy Bolton is cheating on Gabriella Montez...Watch HotTunes tomorrow for the interview with Britney Lewis..." The reporter carried on.

Gabriella choked on her coffee.

Everyone else spit out their popcorn.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?" Gabriella said shocked.

"Shush! They're about to play the evidence! You need to watch to know if Troy's really cheating on you!"

Then they all watched.

Alexa pushed Troy against the wall and started kissing with him.

_Troy is kissing back!, _Gabriella thought with tears streaming down her cheeks.

By now Gabriella had already left the room crying and running upstairs to her room.

The gang didn't notice until they heard her slam her bedroom door.

* * *

At the same time, Britney and Alexa were also watching.

"Wow, you edited that video really well! That's not what happened at all!"

"Yeah, the things you can do with technology these days..."

"How'd you do that? I didn't even remove Troy's shirt! How'd you make it look like Troy was kissing back? Troy didn't even bulge!"

"Computers. They can do anything! Too bad Gabriella's probably too dumb to figure out this video was edited!"

"Err, didn't she lead East High's decathlon team to victory for the past years?"

Britney slapped Alexa.

"That's not what I meant!"

Alexa was clutching her cheek.

The two Lewis sisters finished watching HotTunes in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Gabriella dialed Troy's digits while still sobbing.

"Hi!" Troy answered merrily.

He obviously didn't see HotTunes yet.

"Troy, HOW COULD YOU?!"

"How could I what? I didn't do anything!"

"Turn to HotTunes to see for yourself. They're running it all night so _everyone_ will know. This is all I'm gonna say: We're sooooo over."

"Gabi--"

Dead line.

Troy sighed and turned on HotTunes.

His eyes grew wide as he watched the video.

"Britney Lewis, eh?" Troy said shaking his head. "Gosh, I hate you so much!"

Troy grabbed his coat and keys and drove to Gabriella's house.

* * *

The gang had heard the conversation between Troy and Gabriella.

"Gabi, you have to come out!"

"No." Gabriella said stubbornly.

"Ok, then let us in." Jason said dumbly.

"Fine." She walked over to the door and the gang walked in.

"Forget about Troy, honey. He doesn't deserve you!" Taylor confirmed.

"He's a player, that was expected." Martha said.

"Not to mention a jerk!" Kelsi said

Everyone stared at Kelsi blankly.

"Hey, just because my girlfriend is sweet and quiet, doesn't mean she can't be cruel and loud, too!" Jason defended

"I don't know what's worse. The fact that he lied to me, or the fact that he cheated on me!" Gabriella said.

Jason opened his mouth to answer but Kelsi whispered something to him.

"That's a rhetorical question." Kelsi informed.

"What does rhetorical mean?" Jason asked.

"A question that doesn't require an answer." Taylor explained.

"Anyway, don't grieve over him. Sooner or later he'll come to his senses!" Sharpay reasoned.

"Wait, I know what's worse. The fact that I still have to do 'Identified' with him as Vanessa Hudgens!"

Gabriella groaned.

"Wait, I thought that was a rhetorical question!" Jason stated stubbornly.

Kelsi sighed hopelessly.

* * *

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Guys, can you get that? We need to comfort Gabi."

"All four of us?"

"Yes, since Jason and Chad will probably be useless."

Jason and Chad were about to complain when Zeke pulled them out of Gabriella's room.

Zeke answered the door.

"Hey, Gabi's not feeling well at the moment so--Oh, it's you." Zeke said coldy.

"Can I talk to Brie?" Troy pleaded.

"Let me think, NO!" Chad screamed.

"How can you even show your face around here after what you did?" Jason asked.

"Look, it's not what it looks like!" Troy tried to convince them.

"There's a video to prove it!" Zeke yelled in his face.

"Look, Britney Lewis turned the video in. Britney Lewis!" Troy persuaded.

"You have a point. Fine, you can come in, but don't you dare hurt Gabi! She's like a little sister to me!" Chad protected.

"Yeah, you better be careful, Chad's her overprotective big brother," Ryan added.

The three girls walked down the stairs.

"Where's Ella?" Troy asked anxiously.

"Upstairs in her room, crying her eyes out." Sharpay replied sarcastically.

"But--"

"No buts." Chad said, mimicking Ms. Darbus, from this morning.

The guys excluding Troy burst out laughing.

The girls just glared at their boyfriends sternly.

The boys ceased their laughter and remained silent.

"Look, you already hurt her enough. I don't think she wants to talk to you."

"She eventually will have to talk to me though, especially during 'Identified' rehearsals."

"Oh stop being a smart aleck!"

"Don't be a wise guy and leave!"

Troy sighed.

"It said Britney did this right?"

"Yeah," The boys said, not following.

"I told Ella that I rammed the door down before she could do anything else right?"

**Flashback**

"Alexa came to my house and said she accepted us. She also said you wanted to meet me at East High's homeroom."

"Not that I don't want to see you, but I didn't tell her that."

"I know. She locked me in homeroom and starting kissing me. I pushed her off and rammed down the door before she could go any further."

The gang's jaws all dropped.

"And you're telling me this because..?"

"Because you're my girlfriend and you deserve to know."

**End of Flashback**

"Yeah. YOU'RE A LIAR!!" Chad screamed.

"No. I'm not. I'm pretty sure that Britney edited that video. Technology can do a lot these days. I didn't even notice that Alexa had a camera!"

"Do _you_ have any proof?" Kelsi asked.

"No, but I'm going to get some. Anything to get Brie back."

"Awww, that's so sweet!" Came from the girls.

"Why does the background in the video look like Darbus the Dragon's homeroom?"

"Doesn't matter, Jason! Oh wait, it does!" Taylor said.

"Do you have a plan?" Ryan asked.

"I know I can't get it out of Britney because she's the culprit but I might be able to juice it out of Alexa..." Troy said smirking.

"Don't sink to the Lewis sisters' level ok, dude?" Jason

"I don't care if I do, I just want Gabi back."

"Ok, so how are you going to get it out of Alexa?" Zeke asked curiously.

"I'm going to seduce her."

The gang gasped.** (A/N: 'The Gang' for the time they are at the Montez household for this chapter, is usually everyone except Troy and Gabriella, since Gabriella is in her room crying, and Troy is the cause of it.)**

* * *

**A/N: The disclaimers just had to be written. Sorry. Well, that's it for now, I hoped you like it, its more than 11 pages! Review if you want the next chapter because I've already written it. I spent a lot of time on this chapter. Review!  
**


	7. You're Forgiven

**A/N: Troy's plan goes into action! LOL. I dedicate this chapter to Blackbeauty613 because I'm using one of her characters although the characteristics are totally different.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or Mr. Moseby.**

**I don't own Coach Wolf. I just borrowed him from God's First Nightmare by Blackbeauty613. Be sure to read that fanfic! It's very good!**

* * *

"You're going to seduce Alexa?" Kelsi asked.

"Just to juice it out of her?" Taylor questioned.

"Wait, what does seduce mean?" Jason asked.

Troy groaned.

"Never mind." Troy responded.

"Britney'll kill you!" Zeke reasoned

"Puh-lease. If Britney cared, she wouldn't have forced Alexa into helping her with her evil scheme." Troy pointed out.

"Good point." Sharpay agreed.

"Alexa only dated me to get revenge for Britney. I'm pretty sure Alexa is under the Bolton Charm just like her sister. I mean come on. Look at me!" Troy said.

"Yeah, right. She's under the Bolton Charm but how's that gonna help you?"

"Easy, I'll just go back to her again."

"Good luck with that!" Ryan wished. **(A/N: Like Mr. Moseby in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.)**

The next morning Gabriella woke up feeling very tired.

Remembering what happened last night, she groaned.

She definitely did not feel like going to school.

Dragging herself out of bed, she brushed her teeth, changed and headed down to the kitchen.

Breakfast was already on the table.

Her favourite.

"Honey, I'm sorry about last night. Besides, when were you dating THE Troy Bolton?"

"Umm, since the Identified rehearsal?"

"Ok, But how could you keep something so big from me?"

"I didn't! I thought you would know! My name and face is all over the magazines and newspaper!"

"Sorry, You know I don't have time to read the paper and watch the news."

"Then how did you know Troy cheated on me?"

"Troy came by yesterday. Sharpay's boyfriend, Zeke, answered the door. I just overheard a few things." She said using air quotes around 'overheard'.

"I don't think he cheated on you. He was set up." Mrs. Montez concluded.

"You were eavesdropping on my friends? Oh this is rich."

**Flashback**

Zeke answered the door.

"Hey, Gabi's not feeling well at the moment so--Oh, it's you." Zeke said coldy.

"Can I talk to Brie?" Troy pleaded.

"Let me think, NO!" Chad screamed.

"How can you even show your face around here after what you did?" Jason asked.

"Look, it's not what it looks like!" Troy tried to convince them.

"There's a video to prove it!" Zeke yelled in his face.

"Look, Britney Lewis turned the video in. Britney Lewis!" Troy persuaded.

"You have a point. Fine, you can come in, but don't you dare hurt Gabi! She's like a little sister to me!" Chad protected.

"Yeah, you better be careful, Chad's her overprotective big brother," Ryan added.

The three girls walked down the stairs.

"Where's Ella?" Troy asked anxiously.

"Upstairs in her room, crying her eyes out." Sharpay replied sarcastically.

"But--"

"No buts." Chad said, mimicking Ms. Darbus, from this morning.

The guys excluding Troy burst out laughing.

The girls just glared at their boyfriends sternly.

The boys ceased their laughter and remained silent.

"Look, you already hurt her enough. I don't think she wants to talk to you."

"She eventually will have to talk to me though, especially during 'Identified' rehearsals."

"Oh stop being a smart aleck!"

"Don't be a wise guy and leave!"

Troy sighed.

"It said Britney did this right?"

"Yeah," The boys said, not following.

"I told Ella that I rammed the door down before she could do anything else right?"

"Yeah. YOU'RE A LIAR!!" Chad screamed.

"No. I'm not. I'm pretty sure that Britney edited that video. Technology can do a lot these days. I didn't even notice that Alexa had a camera!"

"Do _you_ have any proof?" Kelsi asked.

"No, but I'm going to get some. Anything to get Brie back."

"Awww, that's so sweet!" Came from the girls.

"Why does the background in the video look like Darbus the Dragon's homeroom?"

"Doesn't matter, Jason! Oh wait, it does!" Taylor said.

"Do you have a plan?" Ryan asked.

"I know I can't get it out of Britney because she's the culprit but I might be able to juice it out of Alexa..." Troy said smirking.

"Don't sink to the Lewis sisters' level ok, dude?" Jason

"I don't care if I do, I just want Gabi back."

"Ok, so how are you going to get it out of Alexa?" Zeke asked curiously.

"I'm going to seduce her."

**End of Flashback**

"He's going to seduce her just to get her to admit what her sister did?"

"Yeah, that's what I heard. Check with your friends first, ok? Eavesdropping isn't always 100 correct."

Gabriella's mood was lightened.

She headed to school, still upset, but not entirely.

* * *

She entered the school and all eyes were on her again.

Gabriella sighed.

_Just like when we first started dating._

"Yo Gabs! Over here!" Chad yelled.

The gang was over by Chad's locker.

Gabriella walked over while debating in her head.

_Should I tell them my mom was eavesdropping on them yesterday? Should I just move on and forget about Troy? Stop it Gabriella! Just go with the flow._

"Hey guys!" Gabriella smiled the best she could.

"For someone who just got cheated on, you seem happy." Jason stated.

Gabriella's smile immediately dropped.

"JASON!!" The gang screamed.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, moving on. Why are you so happy? You were so upset last night." Sharpay said raising an eyebrow.

"My mom told me something this morning that changed my mood."

"What?" Taylor queried curiously.

"She told me that Troy dropped by last night. She also eavesdropped on your conversation and told me everything."

The gang gasped.

"Your mom is very sly and sneaky."

"Anyway, what are you going to do?"

"Wait until Troy makes Alexa admit that Britney set him up."

"You're just going to wait?"

"Yeah. In the meantime, something wicked headed this way." She said as she spotted Britney coming her direction.

"Oh, Hi Gabi!"

"Shove it up your ass, Lewis!" Sharpay hissed.

Britney ignored Sharpay's comment.

"I'm so sorry you got cheated on!" She apologized, faking sorrow.

Gabriella sighed fakely.

"Well, life isn't fair, I guess I just have to move on with my life." Her eyes starting swelling up with tears.

The gang got the memo and played along.

"Yeah, and accept the fact that Troy wants Alexa, not you?" Taylor said.

"Yeah." Tears came streaming down her cheeks.

"Too bad, bitch." She said laughing like a maniac.

Then she walked away with the rest of the cheerleaders.

After she left Gabriella burst out laughing.

"Oh, Thank God for acting classes!"

"Oh my gosh Gabs, you were so good!"

"I'm actually glad I didn't cry too much last night, or I'd be out of tears today."

"Yeah."

"Hey, can you guys come by my house the same time as last night except tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I wanna watch the interview with Britney. You know, when she called in sick?"

"Oh, ok." The gang responded, wondering why.

Changing the subject, Gabriella asked Chad.

"Hey Chad, did you do your time in detention yesterday?"

"OH CRAP! DARBUS IS GONNA KILL ME!"

The gang burst out laughing as Chad panicked.

The bell rang and everyone rushed to homeroom.

* * *

_I have to do this. For Brie._

Troy sighed as he pulled up to the Lewis' household.

Ringing the doorbell, Troy went over his plan.

_Camera? Check. Seduciveness? Check. Persuasion? Check. Belief? Check. Confidence? I'm not so sure I have tha--_

Just then the door opened and there stood a confused Alexa.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I was thinking, since Gabriella dumped, me...We could get back together?" Troy said putting on a pout.

"Of course!" Alexa said.

As Troy followed Alexa into her room, he turned on the camera into video mode and pressed record.

"So, you wanna make out?"

Alexa giggled, "Sur--"

Troy had already pushed her against the wall, and of course, in the view of the camera.

Alexa was drunk after a short amount of time.** (A/N: Nothing mature, only kissing.)  
**

"Oh, God, Troy! You're a great kisser." Alexa slurred.

_Good, Perfect timing._

"Did you record what happened in homeroom and give it to your sister?"

"I didn't have a choice. She'd kill me if I didn't do it."

"Did she edit the video?"

"Hell Ya, I don't know how she did it, but she managed."

"We didn't get that far did we?"

"Hell no, I only kissed you and then you pushed me off and busted the homeroom door."

"Can I have a copy of the video?"

"Sure, top drawer..."

"Thanks, Alexa!" Troy said.

"No, thank _you_!"

_And...stop._

Troy stopped the camera.

He grabbed a copy of the other video and headed to East High.

He wanted to show the video to Gabriella during free period.

He entered East High and was surrounded by cheerleaders and other girls, _including_ Britney.

"So Troy, you wanna get back together?"

"Hell no, I'm with your damn sister."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, now get out of my way!"

"That bitch..." Britney mumbled.

Troy was running so fast, he didn't know where he was headed.

_CRASH!_

"Watch where you're going, Bolton."

It was Taylor.

"Look, Taylor, I've got the evidence. Where's Brie?"

"She's in the science lab practicing for the Scholastic Decathlon. Follow me."

So he followed Taylor to the lab.

"Hi Tay, I thought you were leaving."

"I am, but I have a surprise for you."

"What are you talking about it's not my birthday or anythin--"

Then Troy appeared beside Taylor.

"Troy--"

"It's ok, You have every right to be mad at m--"

"I'm not mad at you."

"Becau-- Wait you're not?"

"No, I'm not and I know about your plan. My mom was eavesdropping in your conversations with the gang."

"Oh. Ok, well my plan went into action."

"Umm..."

"Let's go to the library and use the computers there. That is, if you have computers in your school library..."

"Hurry, free period is going to end soon. Once again, follow me." Taylor said.

They hurried to the library.

"Here's my plan. It's on the camera. You might not like the fact that I seduced her, but I got what I needed."

Gabriella played it and gasped.

"Britney set you up!"

"Exactly. Forgvie me?"

"Of course. Can we get back together?"

"Sorry, I'm with Alexa. I need her because most of Britney's evil plans involve her." Troy said winking.

"That's ok, I can fake sorrow for a few days."

"Great, now watch this video."

He slipped the DVD into the computer and hit play.

"This is the video that was on HotTunes."

"Yes. It is. Taylor, can you check and see if it has been edited?" **(A/N: I'm not sure if this is possible!)**

"Sure."

After checking, Taylor responded.

"It has!"

"Ok, now can you show Ella the original form? What it was before being edited?"

"No problem."

After watching the un-edited version of the video, Gabriella hyperventilated.

"Gabi, breathe!!"

Her breathing stabled.

"Sorry, I ever doubted you Troy."

"It's ok."

"The gang is coming to my place to watch Britney's damn interview tonight? You want to join us?"

"Sure. Why not?"

The bell rang and free period was over.

* * *

After school, Troy met Gabriella at her locker.

"How'd you find my locker?"

"I have my sources." He replied mysteriously.

Gabriella giggled.

"Come on, let's go. The girls and I are going to be watching the guys practice for basketball."

"Ryan plays basketball?"

"No, not him."

They entered the gym and everyone was silent."

Zeke broke it.

"STOP STARING AND KEEP PRACTICING!"

Zeke and Jason walked over.

"Isn't usually Chad who breaks the silence?" Troy pointed out.

"Chad's at detention. He won't be out for another hour."

"Isn't detention usually only 15 minutes?"

"He skipped detention yesterday so yeah."

Coach Wolf came over and asked Zeke and Jason.

"WHERE'S CHAD?"

"He's at detention with Darbus."

"I'm gonna go set Darbus straight...By the way, Mr. Bolton, can you autograph my arm?"

Troy chuckled. "Sure."

Coach Wolf left the gym.

"That was just weird."

"Agreed."

Later, Chad came in looking a bit drowsy.

"Whoa, dude! What happened?" Jason asked.

"I fell asleep in the trunk of a cardboard tree."

The gang chatted and laughed until Coach Wolf came back into the gym.

Later that night, the gang was at the Montez household, preparing to watch the interview.

Troy was the only one that didn't show up yet.

Then the doorbell rang.

Gabriella answered it.

"Hi Troy! You're just ontime!"

"Then why is everyone else here before me?" Troy asked cocking an eyebrow.

"They're just early. Come on in!"

* * *

**A/N: Not exactly a cliffhanger, but keep on reading!**


	8. I Love You Too

**A/N: Hopefully, I get more reviews. School's starting soon so I won't update this often! The interview flashback is a bit different than the one in Chapter 6. Sorry if that confuses you. I just changed it a bit to make it a bit more amusing and entertaining.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the promise ring obviously and I don't own High School Musical.  
**

* * *

The gang sat down to watch Britney's interview. **(A/N: 'The gang' in this chapter now includes everyone except Mrs. Montez.)**

**Flashback**

"Ah, you must be Britney Lewis, the one with the dirty video and story on Troy Bolton?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Let's start this interview. This story will be published on People Magazine and many more, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, why would I be here then?" Britney replied sickenly sweet.

"Alright. First of all, may I see the video?"

"Of course."

Britney took a DVD out of her purse and handed it carefully to the man.

"This is the video. My sister, Alexa Lewis, A.K.A Troy's ex-girlfriend, is also in this video."

The man took the DVD and put it in the DVD player and pressed pause.

"Why isn't this thing working? I pressed play already! Maybe the DVD has a few scratches or is dusty!..." He rambled on.

He ejected the DVD and started wiping it with his handkerchief.

"THE DVD IS NOT SCRATCHED OR DUSTY!! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF, MAN!!" Britney hissed.

He turned to his assistant.

"Sir, could you help me play this DVD?"

"I'll see what I can do."

He examined the DVD player for a few seconds and came to a conclusion.

"Sir, the DVD player is not plugged in and you pressed 'pause' not 'play'."

"JUST WORK THE DAMN MACHINE ALREADY!!"

The assistant hurried up and played the video.

After the video ended the questioning started.

"Oh my! Troy Bolton is cheating on Gabriella Montez?"

"Yes."

"But he announced they were over!"

"He's a liar, obviously!" Britney said rolling her eyes.

"Alright, this DVD will be played in the news. May I ask you a few questions?"

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Britney was tired of pretending to be polite.

"Do you think he meant it when he said they were over?"

Britney closed her eyes in annoyance.

"YOU JUST ASKED THAT!!" Britney shouted in frustration.

"Right, forgot. Short term memory..." The man whimpered.

Britney glared at him.

"Continue."

"So Gabriella Montez is being cheated on by Troy Bolton?"

Britney was about to scream when he cut her off.

"WAIT! I t-take that b-back." He stuttered.

"When was this?"

"Just yesterday around noon."

"Why did they choose to make out in Gabriella's homeroom?"

"That I have no idea. I think Alexa wanted to get revenge on Ms. Darbus, her and my crazy teacher that is obsessed with theater. My classmates call her Darbus the Dragon."

The man continued to ask questions and Britney continued to answer them dully.

It was noon.

"Well thank you, Miss Lewis. Troy Bolton's reputation will be trashed once the video plays on Global TV. The story will be all over the internet, on the covers of the magazines, and definitely on the front page of Alberquerque Weekly. You, miss, are a true paparazzi. Cold, and heartless."

**End of Flashback**

"This interview was secretly recorded. Miss Britney Lewis does not know that recorded her exclusive interview." The reporter announced at the end of the interview.

Chad was now rolling on the floor laughing his head off.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! T-THE M-MAN IS S-SCARED OF B-BRITNEY A-AND I-IS S-SO D-DUMB!"

Everyone was laughing about the interview and Chad's antics.

The gang turned off the TV so they could regain control and stop laughing so hard.

"That was funny." Jason said calmly.

"Yeah it was." Kelsi concured.

Gabriella was really tired from laughing and had fallen asleep on Troy's shoulder.

Mrs. Montez peeked in the room and a smile grazed onto her face when she saw her daughter asleep on Troy's shoulder.

_They must've made up_, Mrs. Montez thought, still smiling.

* * *

At the same time, the Lewis sisters were also watching HotTunes at their own house.

As soon as it ended Britney's face was bright red.

Alexa was trying to stifle her laughter and was failing.

The she gave up and burst out laughing.

"Oh, Shut up, you bitch."

"What d-did I do now?"

She managed to get out between giggles.

"First of all, you're laughing at me. Second of all, you stole_ my_ man!"

She was losing her temper.

"Ok, I get the first reason but for the second one, what the hell are you talking about?"

She guffawed.

"Don't give me that! I went in your room today. I know you had sex with Troy in it."

"How w-would y-you k-know that?" She said still laughing.

"Troy came to East High today. I asked if he wanted to get back together and he turned me down because he said he was dating you!"

This just made Alexa laugh harder.

Britney stormed out of the room turning crimson.

* * *

Gabriella woke up realizing that she fell asleep in Troy's arms last night.

Yawning, she looked at Troy.

He was sleeping peacefully.

They were still on the couch.

Gabriella sighed.

A happy sigh.

Then Mrs. Montez came into the living room and woke them up.

"Gabi! Time to wake up! It's already 6:05am!"

She groaned. "Mom!! Just 5 more minutes!!"

"No way, Gabi! You'll be late!"

Gabriella slid off the couch unwillingly and went upstairs to her room and changed.

She headed to the kitchen.

Her mom was already there cooking breakfast.

"Morning Mom!"

"I take it that you made up with Troy?"

"Yup. Everything's back to normal."

"How's dating a popstar 'normal'?" Mrs. Montez said putting air quotes around normal.

"You're right, dating Troy isn't normal," She reasoned.

"Speaking of Troy, where is that boy?" **(A/N: LOL! That rhymed!)**

Gabriella giggled and said, "He's still sleeping on the couch. Should I wake him up?"

"No, no, let him sleep. I'll be home all day anyway."

Gabriella grabbed a notepad, a pen, and a roll of tape and ran into the living room.

She wrote,

_Troy,_

_Since you look so peaceful my mom told me that I didn't have to wake you up. If you do wake up and I'm not home yet, I suggest you go over your lines for 'Identified'. It's Friday today. It's been a month since our last meeting with Mr. Ortega so we have one tomorrow morning. I have already memorized all my lines and I hope you have to. You might have forgotten because of all the drama Britney and Alexa have caused this month. If you don't want to go over your lines, you can come visit me during free period or lunch. After school I'll be in the Science Lab since I have a Scholastic Decathlon practice this afternoon. You can also go shoot hoops with the guys in the gym and join practice if you like. Which ever one you prefer. I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Your Gabi_

She ripped the piece of paper off the pad and taped it on Troy's shirt.

Then she headed to school.

* * *

She met up with the gang at the front of East High.

"Hi guys!" Gabriella greeted.

"Hey!" Jason said.

"Hi Gabi!" Ryan and Zeke saluted.

"Sup Ella!" Chad asked.

"How ya doin' girl?" Taylor asked.

"I'm fine. When did you all leave last night?" Gabriella asked.

"I'd say half an hour after you two fell asleep." Kelsi responded.

"Two?" Gabriella said baffled.

"Yeah, Troy fell asleep a few minutes after you did." Sharpay said.

"Check your phone!" Martha suggested as the gang giggled.

"What did you guys do?" Gabriella asked squinting at Sharpay, knowing she was an evil mastermind.

Gabriella flipped open her phone to find the wallpaper was a photo of Troy and Gabriella sleeping peacefully.

"Did you guys take this picture last night?"

"Yup. And we sent it to everyone on your contact list, everyone on Troy'! And everyone in the school!" Jason blurted out.

"JASON!!"The gang yelled

"WHAT?!" Gabriella screamed in shock.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT BY HERSELF! IDIOT! MORON! NITWIT! DIMWIT! PEABRAIN!" Sharpay shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Sorry..." Jason apologized.

"Guys? Does Troy know about this?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"Nope, not unless he looks at the wallpaper of his phone!" Chad replied giddily.

"CHAD!!"

"You changed his wallpaper, too?!"

"Hope you're not mad!" Kelsi said timidly.

"No, I'm not mad, just surprised that's all."

"Come on, let's head to homeroom." Ryan suggested wisely.

They walked into homeroom and realized the door was busted.** (A/N: Sorry! I forgot to mention this before. Troy busted out of the classroom sot he door's busted.)  
**

"According to last night's interview on HotTunes, you all think of me as 'Darbus the Dragon', so you now all have a one hour CLASS DETENTION right after school today!!"

"But Ms. Darbus, we hav--"

"I don't care if you have any practices. Drama practices, Basketball practices, Decathlon practices, Football practices, Hockey practices, or Cheerleading practices are not to be attended."

Sarcastic comments like 'Thanks a lot, Lewis' or 'Lewis, Nice going' flew around the classroom.

Then Ms. Darbus moved onto her cellphone rant and how it disturbs her 'chapel of arts'.

* * *

Troy woke up around noon smelling lunch being made.

It took him 5 minutes to refresh his memory and realize he was at the Montez household.

He rushed to the kitchen finding Mrs. Montez cooking lunch.

"Mrs. Montez?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Gabriella?"

"Hold on Troy, you have something on your shirt." Mrs. Montez smiled while replying.

"But I haven't even started eat--oh." He stopped when he realized Gabriella had left him a note.

**Flashback**

_Troy,_

_Since you looked so peaceful my mom told me that I didn't have to wake you up. If you do wake up and I'm not home yet, I suggest you go over your lines for 'Identified'. It's Friday today. It's been a month since our last meeting with Mr. Ortega so we have one tomorrow morning. I have already memorized all my lines and I hope you have to. You might have forgotten because of all the drama Britney and Alexa have caused this month. If you don't want to go over your lines, you can come visit me during free period or lunch. After school I'll be in the Science Lab since I have a Scholastic Decathlon practice this afternoon. You can also go shoot hoops with the guys in the gym and join practice if you like. Which ever one you prefer. I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Your Gabi_

**End of Flashback**

"Aww, that's so sweet!"

"What?"

"She signed it Love, Your Gabi."

"That is sweet. What else does it say?"

"Errr...Mrs. Montez...?"

"Yes, Troy? You still haven't answered my question."

"Does this mean Gabriella loves me?"

"It would seem so."

"I hope so...I love her. She also wrote to visit her during lunch or free period and to go over my lines for 'Identified' before I visit her..." His voice trailed off.

"I forgot to memorize the last page of the script!"

"Well, hurry, if you wanna see my daughter!" Mrs. Montez teased.

After one hour of going through the last page of the script, Troy finally memorized it.

"DONE!!"

"You must have a good memory, Troy!"

"Actually, I don't. But using Gabriella as a reward seems to have triggered my brain."

Mrs. Montez chuckled. "Since you should be fine with Mr. Ortega tomorrow, I believe you have someone to meet?"

"Yeah. It's Gabriella's free period so I'm going to go. See you later, Mrs. Montez!"

"Bye Troy!"

* * *

Troy parked in the parking lot and walked in the East High doors, heading for Gabriella's locker.

Immediately, he was swarmed by girls.

Britney, of course, was one of them.

"My sister said you aren't dating her."

"That's right, because I'm not."

"Then why did you tell me you were?"

"Hell, I'd lie if I had to to get you to shut up!"

"So who are you with?"

"Gabriella! Now shut your damn mouth up!"

Troy saw Gabriella at her locker and rushed over.

"Hi Troy. I guess you got my note."

"Yeah, I did. Well, I didn't see it until your mom pointed it out.

Gabriella giggled," What do you wanna do in the mean time?"

"Well, can we go somewhere private?"

"Sure, how about a closet?" Gabriella joked.

"Um, how about the library?"

"Relax, Troy. I was kidding, the library is fine."

They made a beeline to the library.

Once they were alone, Troy pulled something out of his pocket.

A velvet box.

He opened it and there was a beautiful sterling silver promise ring with a heart. **(A/N: Images in profile. There are alternate rings. You choose.)**

"Troy? What's that?"

"It's a promise ring. That means I promise I'll marry you some day. I love you."

Gabriella's eyes were starting to water.

Troy could see the glimmer and happiness in her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey baby, don't cry. Do you accept it?"

"Yes and they're happy tears. I love you too."

"Good. Now let's go home."

"Troy, it's the middle of day."

"I'll get you out of class. No problem." Troy lied.

"Ok, but can we wait until free period is over?"

"Sure. I'm going to go talk to Mrs. Darbus."

_Now I've just got to find a way to convince her damn homeroom teacher to let her skip._

"Ok, I'll be with the gang in the gym."

* * *

Troy headed for Gabriella's homeroom and knocked on the wall.** (A/N: The door is busted!)**

"Mrs. Darbus?"

"Ah, Mr. Bolton, may I ask, what brings you here today?"

"I was wondering, could Gabriella skip the rest of the day? And not serve detention?"

"Um, well, Miss Montez is already ahead, but that'll mean she'll miss a lot of our curriculum. I'm sorry Mr. Bolton, she'll have to stay. Same for detention."

"Detention wasn't her fault Miss. She's been through a lot because of Britney and Alexa Lewis already. They tried to break us up. I really love Gabriella. If she wasn't my girlfriend her life would be average. She wouldn't have paparazzi chasing her around every day. She wouldn't have to attend interviews. She'd have a great life if it weren't for me. High School is very tough especially when the student is involved in a relationship. With a celebrity. Please, Miss, I beg of you."

Troy was on his knees begging and giving the best speech he could.

He looked up at the drama teacher with hope written in his eyes.

_If Mrs. Darbus says no to this she'll be just as heartless and cold as Sharpay in Gabriella's junior year! _**(A/N: Junior year: In HSM and HSM2. Just pretend Gabriella told Troy about how mean Sharpay could be. Ice Queen. Pretend Sharpay used to bully Gabriella. Sorry if things don't match up. Lol.)**_  
_

"Missing class is a very serious topic, Mr. Bolton. I know she is ahead but that does not give me the right to excuse her from class. According to the teacher's manual of Alberquerque second 2-B, Miss Montez's parent or guardian will have to sign a release form for us to allow her to skip. I suggest you get permission if you really wish for this to happen. Return the form tomorrow and you shall be fine. Two more questions though, Mr. Bolton."

"Thank you so much, Miss. Go ahead and spill." Troy said as he stood back up brushing his jeans.

"Why was your little activity with Alexa Lewis in this classroom?" Mrs. Darbus asked squinting at Troy.

"Alexa tricked me saying Gabriella was meeting me in here and when I came in, she locked the door."

"Ahh, I see. One more. Why was my door broken down when I came back from lunch the other day?"

Troy blushed.

"Miss, that was me, Alexa pushed me against the wall and did _stuff_ to me. I pushed her off and rammed down the door. That's why your door is busted. But I can get someone to fix it."

"That'll be swell. Thank You."

"You're welcome, Miss. Bye."

Gabriella walked into the gym finding the Wildcats practicing and the girls and Ryan chatting.

"Hey Gabs, you look like you've been crying!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Err, I have..."

"Oh my gosh, what happened? I'm gonna kill whoever hurt you!" Sharpay asked with seething anger.

Kelsi was the first one to notice the ring.

"Since when were you engaged?"

All the girls stared at her.

"What? Gabi's wearing a ring!"

"Oh my gosh, who's it from?" Taylor squealed.

"Troy."

"Troy proposed to you?" Martha whispered.

"That still doesn't explain why you've been crying." Sharpay stated.

"No, Troy didn't propose to me. It's a promise ring. I cried happy tears."

"Speaking of Troy, here comes loverboy."

"Hey Ella!"

"Yeah?"

"You're excused from class for the rest of the day!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Gabriella sighed.

"What's wrong, Brie?"

"I still have to serve detention! Damn it!"

Troy chuckled, "No you don't. I got you excused from that too!"

"Oh my gosh, you're the best!"

"Yeah, I am!"

"How'd you do that?"

"Easy, I hypnotized her with my watch. Now she will do everything I say. So you're excused." Troy joked.

"Ooooh, you're sneaky and sly.." Sharpay said sarcastically.

Gabriella was dubious and cocked an eyebrow.

"Alright! I begged her to give you a day off." Troy answered pathetically.

Gabriella pulled Troy into a passionate kiss.

"Are you two lovebirds done yet?"

"Get a room!"

The bell that signaled the end of free period rang.

"Come on, Gabi, let's go home."

Then he carried Gabriella out of the gym and into his car, bridal style.

* * *

**A/N: Romantic Troyella Fluff. Review!  
**


	9. A Walk to Remember and Truth or Truth

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates. School has begun!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, as usual, especially Gabriella's clothing.  
**

* * *

As Troy and Gabriella were getting into the car, an idea was forming in Troy's head.

"Hey, Brie, I've got an idea!"

"Ok, let me hear it!"

"Since you have the rest of the day off, would you like to go on another date with moi?"

Gabriella giggled at his French.

"Oui!"

"Ok, I was thinking about spending the rest of our day with a beachside picnic?"

"Sounds great, Troy!"

"Ok, here's the plan: I'll drop you off at your house and you can get ready for our date. Wear something nice and bring your swimsuit. I'll go back to my place and pack the picnic basket to get ready."

"Perfect!!"

"And...here we are!"

"Ok, I'll see you later Troy!"

Gabriella got out of the car and rushed into her house.

Troy then drove away.

"Hi Mom!"

"Gabi! It's the middle of the day! What are you doing home so early? Oh no, you didn't get suspended did you? Did you get expelled? How can that be? You're the school's best student! What kind of trouble did you get in? GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ! Give your mother a decent answer this instant!" Mrs. Montez worried.

Gabriella giggled at her mom's maternal instincts.

"What's so funny?" Mrs. Montez asked sternly.

"Mom, I didn't get into any trouble, ok? Troy got me excused from the rest of my classes. I get the rest of the day off."

"Ok, I've seen you with Troy before, but you seem extra happy today. Is there something I'm missing?"

"Yes! Troy gave me this promise ring. He also said he loved me." Gabriella was grinning from ear to ear.

"Promise ring? Doesn't that mean he promises to--"

"Marry me someday. Mom, are you ok with this?"

"Of course I am, Ella. My little girl is growing up!" Mrs. Montez said pulling Gabriella into a tight mother-daughter hug.

"Mom!" Gabriella whined. "I need to get ready! Troy's taking me on a date to the beach!"

"Ok, honey."

"Thanks." Gabriella replied and then headed upstairs.

"Hmmmm, which bikini should I wear?" Gabriella sighed. "I need the girls to help but they're still in school!"

Gabriella pulled out her phone and dialed Troy's number.

"Troy?"

"Yes, Gabi? How are things going?"

"They're not. Can we postpone the date until 5? You can come over and watch a movie with me in the meantime! I mean you can prepare later..."

"Sure, Brie, but why?"

"I need to find the perfect swimsuit but I can't do that without the experts!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Martha?"

"Yup! Especially Sharpay! She's a fashion expert!"

Troy chuckled at Gabriella's enthusasium.

"Alright. I'll see ya in a few then."

* * *

Gabriella hung up and went to tell her mother about the change of plans.

"Mom, we decided to watch a movie first. I'm going to make some popcorn. Oh, and Can I borrow some money?" Gabriella said pouting.

Mrs. Montez looked at her daughter baffled.

"We have popcorn in the cupboard. What would you need money for?"

"Well, I only changed plans because I need the girls to help me choose the perfect swimsuit and outfit for the date!"

"And...?" Mrs. Montez did not know where this was leading.

"And if I know Sharpay, I'm pretty sure my old stuff won't do. She'll take us all shopping for the perfect outfit!!"

Mrs. Montez chuckled and handed her daughter some money.

"Here. This should be enough."

Just as Gabriella finished putting the money in her purse the doorbell rang.

"Coming!"

Gabriella answered the door and Troy came in.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Troy queried.

"A Walk To Remember. It's the saddest movie I've ever seen!"

"What?! That's a chick flick! I'm not watching that!"

"I'm offended, Bolton! Please?" Gabriella pouted.

"Aw, why do you have to do that? How can I resist that face? Fine."

Troy sighed heavily and gave in.

"I'll go get the popcorn..." Troy said unwillingly.

* * *

Gabriella quickly whipped out her phone and texted to the girls, 5-way. **(A/N: LOL. Not sure if that is possible. Just pretend.)**

(_Gabriella_, **Kelsi**, Martha, _**Sharpay**_, _Taylor_)

_Hey Kels, Shar, Tay, and Mar. _**(A/N: Sounds weird, I know.)**

**Hey, how's it going?**

_**Thank god you're texting us. Darbus was boring me to death!**_

_Gabs, you're kind of interrupting homeroom, not that I really care but can you get to the point? I don't want to spend my afternoon in detention._

So, what do you need?

Well, Troy's taking me on a date to the beach this afternoon, and I need you guys to help me pick out the perfect swimsuit and outfit.

**And...**

That...

_Means..._

_**SHOPPING!! YAY!!**_

_Lol, Shar. Bye Troy is coming back. You guys should go before you get caught. TTYL_

Gabriella put her phone back into her purse.

When Troy came back, they settled down onto the couch and put the DVD into the player.

A few minutes into the movie Mrs. Montez came in with a bucket of popcorn.

At the end of the movie Gabriella was crying.

"T-That w-was s-so s-sad a-and r-romantic. L-Landon c-complete J-Jamie's w-wish l-list after s-she p-passed a-away f-from L-Leukemia..."

"He became a much better person because of Jamie." Troy finished and kissed Gabriella as he wiped away her touching tears.

Their moment was ruined by the continuous ringing of the doorbell.

Troy groaned.

"Whoever that is, it better be good!"

Gabriella giggled and got up to answer the door.

"No, baby, I'll get it. You can stay on the couch."

Troy answered the door, revealing a screaming Sharpay.

"WHERE'S GABI?!"

"Sheesh, calm down, Shar! She's on the couch. What's the rush?!"

"Get out Bolton! You think this is funny? This is serious. WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!!"

Troy was taking a few steps back from Sharpay.

Kelsi, Martha, and Taylor giggled at Troy's actions.

"Whatever. Just leave Bolton. Go prepare for your date. Bye!" Sharpay stated, making it obvious that Troy had to leave.

"Fine. I know where I'm not wanted." He drove back home to prepare for their beachside picnic.

* * *

"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OFF THAT DAMN COUCH!! WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!!"

Gabriella immediately jumped off the couch and grabbed her purse.

Her face was tear-stained but the girls were too excited and didn't seem to notice.

"Right, let's go."

The girls hopped into Sharpay's car and headed to the Alberquerque Central Mall.

"Hey, girls? Where are the guys?"

"Basketball practice with Coach Wolf." Kelsi answered simply.

"Then shouldn't you and Sharpay be at drama practice?"

She looked at Taylor.

"And shouldn't you and Martha be at the Scholastic Decathlon practice?"

"We're the presidents of the clubs so we can cancel, duh! And I thought you were the smart one." Sharpay responded, taking her eyes off the road and onto Gabriella, who sat in the passenger seat.

"SHAR! EYES ON THE ROAD!" Martha screamed.

"Mar! Chillax ok?" Taylor said. She thought about what just came out of her mouth.

"Ok, that sounded odd." Kelsi commented quietly.

"Yeah, it did." Gabriella concurred.

"Tay, you are spending way too much time with Chad. He's getting to you. I mean, 'Chillax'?" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"WE'RE HERE!! GRAB YOUR PURSES AND LET'S SHOP UNTIL WE DROP!!"

"Shar, my date's at five so we better move quick!"

"Don't worry, Gabs, I shop faster than anyone!"

The girls nodded their heads in agreement as they walked out of the car and into the mall.

* * *

After shopping for an hour, they had finally picked a bikini for Gabriella. **(A/N: Image in profile.)**

"Oh my god! Troy's going to be slack-jawed when he sees you in that!" Sharpay exclaimed as soon as she stepped out of the dressing room.

"Yeah, totally!" The girls squealed.

"Alright, this one it is." Gabriella payed for her bikini and then left the store.

The girls continued to shop for Gabriella's new outfit.

"AAHHHHHHH!"

Everyone in the store turned and looked at Sharpay weirdly.

"What's wrong, Shar?" All the girls asked worried.

"THIS IS PERFECT, GABI! YOU HAVE TO TRY IT ON!!" Sharpay was holding a beautiful red dress. **(A/N: The beautiful red dress that Gabriella wore during the last number in High School Musical, We're All In This Together. Image also in profile.)**

"Ok, ok, only because we're running low on time and because the dress is amazing!!"

When Gabriella came out, the girls were all squealing again.

"You have to buy it!"

"Ok."

Gabriella looked at the price tag and gasped.

"I didn't bring enough money; I can't buy this!!"

"Don't worry, Gabs, I'll pay for it! I'm rich after all!"

"Thanks a lot, Shar!"

The girls finished shopping and headed to Gabriella's house to do her hair and make up.

When they were finishing up Gabriella's make up, Taylor received a call from Chad.

"Hey Tay!"

"Hey Chad, what are you guys going?"

"We went to Gabriella's house after practice but Mrs. Montez said that you guys were out but didn't say where."

"What are you leading up to?"

"We're at my house doing guy stuff. Pigging out, video games, and releasing gas..." **(A/N: Disgusting, I know.)**

"Ewwww! Ok, err, thanks for letting me know?" It came out more like a question.

"Just incase you're worried."

"Oh, ok. Where's Ryan?"

"He's memorizing the lyrics to a song for the Twinkle Town Musical at his house. Didn't wanna join us."

"Ryan made a good choice, once again. Alright, thanks for notifying us. Bye Chad!"

"Bye."

"That was Chad." Taylor said as soon as she hung up.

"Yeah, we've established that!" Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"What did he want?" Martha asked curiously.

"Just telling us where they are and stuff. Remember last time? They got an earful when they didn't tell us where they were."

"Oh, yeah, I remember." Kelsi said smirking.

**Flashback**

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS?!" Sharpay screamed.

"We were playing basketball at the park near the West side of Alberquerque." Zeke cowered.

"WE LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU LUNKHEADS!!" Taylor shouted.

"Well, obviously not everywhere, if you didn't find us at the West park..." Jason said bravely.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Martha bellowed.

"Don't yell at him! He actually just said something smart!" Kelsi defended.

Kelsi turned to Jason.

"Baby, it's good to be smart but--"

Gabriella cut her off.

"--there is a difference between smart comments and snide remarks."

"IN OTHER WORDS, WATCH YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Sharpay screamed.

Then Sharpay, Taylor and Martha stormed out of the room.

There was an awkward silence between the boys, Gabriella, and Kelsi after Sharpay, Taylor, and Martha left.

"Ryan made a good decision being a thespian, not a jock." Chad muttered, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, he just stayed home, rearranging his hat collection." Zeke added.

Gabriella was third to speak up.

"He called Sharpay to let her know where he was. You guys should do that next time. It'll save you the lectures."

"Yeah, a simple call doesn't take a minute."

"Ok, good advice." Jason said, complimenting them.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

The girls were giggling.

Gabriella glanced at her watch.

It was now 4:45pm.

"Well, we're done preparing. What should we do in the mean time?"

"What about Truth or Truth or I Never with water?" Gabriella suggested.

"Why not Truth or Dare or I Never with Vodka?" Sharpay asked.

"Because I don't want to be drunk on my date and I don't want to ruin my make up by doing a dare!" Gabriella answered in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh ok. Truth or Truth it is." Taylor concluded while the girls nodded.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me first!" Sharpay said, immitating a four year old.

"Who was you're first crush?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"Err, do I have to answer that?"

"YES!" The girls screamed in unision.

"Ok, err, you're brother, Ryan..." Gabriella was blushing crazily by now.

"You had a crush on my boyfriend?" Martha managed to get out between squeals.

"Yeah. You heard what you just said. That's right. HAD."

"Ok, Gabs, you're turn."

"Ok. Tay, who was _your_ first crush?"

Taylor was also blushing madly.

"Zeke."

"Zeke? Zeke Baylor? My boyfriend? Who would've of ever thought of that?" Sharpay said between giggles.

"Ok, Tay. You can ask."

"Why break the tradition? Kels, who was you're first crush?"

"Troy." Kelsi said, hoping she wouldn't be a threat to Gabriella.

The room was silent.

Then it erupted into laughter.

"Troy?"

"Yeah, why Troy?"

"Well, I guess you can't say it was a real crush. I had a crush on a poster. My dad is a big fan of his dad, the Laker, Jack Bolton. He bought this poster that he hangs in his room, with both Jack and Troy in it. I know, immature, eh? One day when my parents were out, I snuck into his room and just sat on the bed ogling poster-Troy."

Gabriella smiled at Kelsi's honesty.

"Ok, Kels, you're turn. Ask."

"Martha, who was your first crush?"

"Chad. I've been fond of his hair, in the past."

"Ok, Martha ask Sharpay."

"Ok, who was your first crush?'

"Jason." Sharpay said nonchalantly trying to hide the shame that was written all over her face and in her eyes.

All eyes were on her.

"What?"

The bell rang and the girls rushed to the door.

* * *

**A/N: The date will be the next chapter. If you have any ideas for drama besides the revealing Gabriella's other identity then PM me! BTW sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I wrote most of this chapter within a day!  
**


	10. The Perfect Date

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I was very busy this week! This chapter was a bit rushed. I'm no good at Troyella fluff. I have a bit of a writer's block. BTW Geography and Astronomy _aren't _my best subjects.**

**Another Important A/N: I'm changing the story to Relsi. Not Ryartha. So Jason and Martha aren't dating anyone. Sorry if this causes any confusion. Don't ask why I'm changing it. Please and Thank You for your cooperation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Hi Troy!"

"You ready?"

"Of course!"

Gabriella and Troy walked to the car hand in hand.

"Bye Gabi, Troy! Have fun!" The girls squealed.

When they approached the car, Gabi sighed.

"Hey, Brie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that my life can't get any better..."

Troy opened the car door for them.

"So?" Troy responded, not knowing where she was going.

"When life can't get any better, it can only get worse."

"Oooh, you're superstitious. Don't worry, Ella, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Thanks Troy. Err, how are we going to go to a beach without being swarmed by your fans?"

Gabriella said, looking out the window, seeing the countryside.

Troy smirked. "I thought about that already. We're going to this beach that no one visits anymore. I don't know why, though. It's beautiful."

After half an hour of chatting while riding, they finally reached the beach.

"Wow. It's only 5:30pm and I can already see the sunset?"

"Well, the sun sets earlier near the the countryside."

"I've practically lived in Alberquerque my whole life and I didn't even know this beautiful place exists!"

Troy smiled. "I've lived in Alberquerque my whole life too. When I need to think things out I tend to meander. I found this beach when I was in high school. Britney wouldn't stop hitting on me and it was getting to me. So I stormed off and drive aimlessly. Then I discovered this beach."

"This place is amazing." Gabriella said gazing out onto the horizon. "Um, Troy? You forgot the picnic basket." Gabriella turned to him and smirked.

"Oh right. I was mesmerized by your beautiful figure and red dress."

Gabriella blushed.

Troy rushed back to his car and opened the trunk.

He pulled out what looked like a hand-woven basket.

Gabriella just continued to watch the sunset.

"Hey, Troy? Are we going to have the picnic first or go swimming? Wow, nice basket!"

"Hmmm, you're choice, Gabi. Thanks I wove it myself." Gabriella cocked an eyebrow.

"Ok, so maybe I didn't weave it myself."

"You're really talented, you know that Troy? You don't need to lie about it! Um, then let's go swimming first. We'll have to wait at least half an hour if we eat first." She wasn't mad but a little curious why Troy lied to her.

"Ok. Do you have your swimsuit under your dress?"

"No, I tried that but it felt a bit uncomfortable. I have it in my bag." **(A/N: The bag she had during 'Gotta Go My Own Way'.)**

"Ok, the change room is over there." Troy pointed to a construction bathroom.

"Troy! That isn't a change room!"

"Well, that's all you have because this place is pretty much abandoned...unless you want to change_ in front _of me..." Troy smirked.

"In your dreams, Bolton! The 'change room' it is." Gabriella said, putting air quotes around the two words 'change' and 'room'.

"By the way, the lock doesn't work."

"Huh?"

"Kidding!"

Gabriella picked up her bag and walked off towards the direction of the 'change room'.

After Gabriella locked the door, Troy started setting up the picnic.

He took off his jacket and shirt, then lay on the picnic blanket, staring into space.

Gabriella came up wearing a two piece, a bikini.

"I'm ready, Troy." Gabriella announced, breaking Troy's trance.

Troy hopped up and said, "Me too. You look great, Brie! Let's head towards the water now."

They ended up making out in the water.

"Troy, my fingers are like raisins! I think we should get out now."

Troy chuckled. "I agree. Let's go."

They walked back onto the sandy beach.

Grabbing her towel, Gabriella started drying herself.

Troy started the dry himself too, but somehow ended up drying Gabriella.

"Troy, why are you drying me?"

"Err, paternal instincts." Troy replied a bit too quickly, trying to think of a credible excuse.

"Is that so?" Gabriella said squinting at him.

Troy mentally slapped himself.

"Umm, yeah."

Gabriella just blinked at him.

"Ok, I don't know why. I just did. What's the word? Boyfriend instincts. That's right!" Troy smiled triumphantly.

Gabriella shuddered. She was still in her wet bikini and her brown hair was too damp.

"Gabi, are you cold?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"Here." Troy put his jacket around Gabriella.

"Is that better?"

"Yeah, Troy, but I think I'll just change back. I don't want my hair getting your leather jacket all wet."

"Ok, you can change first."

While Gabriella was changing back into her red dress, Troy snatched his shirt and went into his car. He grabbed his pants and changed from his trunks to his pants in his car. He was lucky his windows were tinted and this place was paparazzi-free.

Troy got back to their picnic site just a little earlier than Gabriella.

"I'm back. I'm just so glad to be here with --"

"The greatest P.B.&J. sandwich maker like me?"

Gabriella nodded while taking a bite.

"What are you doing this summer? My mom said summer jobs look good on college applications."

"You're mom's right. I don't have any tours this summer. I'm taking a break. Too bad paparazzi doesn't take a break." Troy groaned.

Gabriella smiled. "Sharpay got me a job at her parents' country club, Lava Springs. I'm the new life guard!"

"Wow! Congrats! I bet Sharpay probably scared the guts out of the boss."

"Yeah, the boss, Mr. Fulton is really scared of Sharpay. She can be really scary. Mr. Fulton is just strict."

"Hmm, can I work there with you? That means I'll get to see you every day..." Troy said pouting.

"I'll ask Sharpay or Ryan. The whole gang is working there. Well, of course everyone but the Evans. Kelsi is their new pianist. Chad and Jason are waiters. Zeke loves to bake so he's assistant chef. Taylor's job is to organize member activities. Martha chops food for Zeke."

"Wow, a Wildcat summer, eh?"

"How'd you know the symbol of my school?"

"I used to go to East."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"What do you mean?"

"Britney said she got held back. That's why she's 23 and still in high school."

"Oh, she didn't get held back. The Lewis' are liars. She's just doing what Alexa said, making your life as miserable as it can get."

Gabriella sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Alexa's suspension ended already. She's back at East on Monday."

"So let's make the best of our weekend then!"

Gabriella giggled at his enthusiasm.

"There is one thing I'm still confused about. Principal Matsui would've known that Alexa didn't get held back if she went to East."

"Oh, she didn't go to East. She went to West."

"The Knights?"

"Yeah..."

"But the tradition is that the captain of the basketball team is to date the head cheerleader _and_ it applies to both schools."

"When I went to East, there was no East High Wildcats versus West High Knights rivalry,_ no_ dating tradition, which meant _no_ cliques. You could date anyone you wanted. East and West may compete with each other in everything, but we're all great friends. We all got along. But that was the past. East started creaming West in everything and they got tired of losing. Then I think in life science, we had to do a compatibility and personality test. It turned out the cheerleaders and jocks' compatibility and personality tests were similar and that's how the tradition was born. Students were allowed to date whoever they wanted. We were all mixed. No jock, cheerleader, goth, nerd, and drama geek cliques. No bullying. Everything was perfect. A lot can change in 5 years. Boy, it was sure different when I went to high school."

"Wow." Gabriella said, trying to absorb everything he said to memory.

"Would you like some apple juice?"

Gabriella swallowed the last bite of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and said, "Yes, please."

She held out her glass and Troy poured the apple juice for her. Then Troy dug in the basket until he found a straw.

"Yum. Thanks Troy."

"What for?"

"For everything."

"It's getting dark. Come help me pack up and I'll take you home."

"Ok." Gabriella folded the picnic blanket while Troy put away all the containers.

While they were riding home, Gabriella fell asleep.

"Gabriella? We're here. At your house."

Gabriella rubbed her eyes like a child.

"Uhh, thanks for the ride home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. With Kenny Ortega? Rehearsals for 'Identified'?"

"Oh, right."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 9 ok?"

Gabriella quickly kissed Troy goodbye.

"Yeah, ok. BYE TROY!" Gabriella yelled as she unlocked her front door and walked in.

Gabriella waved from the living room window.

Troy waved back and drove off smiling.

The same thought was running through their heads.

_Tomorrow would be a great day._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I am extremely busy. I had to run 2km and I am NOT a sports person. My whole body is sore. So sore, even my FINGERS are sore. Typing is slower for me with sore fingers. PLEASE PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS. I am NOT good with evil ideas. If you have any ideas, make sure you PM me and make sure they are DEVIOUS!**


	11. Something Just Isn't Right

**A/N: Sorry, school is starting, and I have mountainous piles of homework. I will try and update on time next time, though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Clueless or McDonald's.**

* * *

Gabriella walked into the studio, wearing her wig, extremely happy.

Her mind kept on replaying and replaying her wonderful date last night.

She was also very excited to see Troy again.

"Ahh, Miss Hudgens, welcome back!"

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Ortega."

Kenny Ortega smiled.

"Have you seen Mr. Bolton recently?"

Not wanting to reveal her secret, she lied.

"Um, no, but he did call me yesterday to remind me about today's rehearsals..."

"Oh, ok. Wait! There he comes. Ahh! Troy, it's nice to see you again! Have you memorized your lines?"

Troy started blushing. "Um, yeah, but I forgot to memorize the last page..."

Kenny Ortega started rambling on and on...

"Troy! How can we do the rehearsals if you haven't even memorized the script?! I gave you one whole month to do this? Isn't that enough time? I thought you were one of the greatest actors in the wor--"

Gabriella burst into a fit of giggles. "Let him explain, Mr. Ortega."

Troy chuckled too.

"As I was saying, I forgot to memorize the last page of the script."

Kenny Ortega opened his mouth to protest but Troy continued on.

"--But my girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, reminded me yesterday. So yes, sir, it's all memorized." Troy explained then tapping his head with his finger, indicating his memory part of his brain.

Kenny Ortega exhaled a sigh of relief.

"You scared me there for a second, Mr. Bolton."

"Well, I don't wanna waste any time. I have plans with my girlfriend later this afternoon."

"You do?" Gabriella asked curiously. This was something unexpected to her.

"Yeah, I do."

"Ok, then Troy begin!"

They rehearsed until lunch, when they had their first break.

"So, Miss Hudgens, where would you like to go for lunch?"

"Troy, they provide food for the cast."

"Yeah, I know, but then we don't get any privacy..." Troy said seducively.

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"We're here to work, not make out with each other."

"Well, making out with you is part of my job." Troy said smartly.

Gabriella groaned.

"What are the chances of you leaving me alone until you get your way?" Troy paused to think.

"Slim to none. Now let's go!" **(A/N: I got these two lines from the 1995 movie, Clueless.)**

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and started dragging out of the studio and into his car.

"Troy! Come on, let's go back! We only have a short break!"

"Which is why we should make the most of it." Troy argued back.

"You're kidnapping me, Bolton. That's illegal!"

"Nah, more like abducting, Montez!" Troy started the engine and drove off.

* * *

They arrived at McDonald's.

"That's the best you can do huh? McDonald's?" Gabriella teased.

"Well, who doesn't like McDonald's?" Troy shot back.

"Well, I don't. It's not healthy!"

"Nobody hates McDonald's!"

"Well, I don't like McDonald's. That must make me a 'nobody'!"

"I didn't mean it like that, Brie..." Troy was getting worried that he upset Gabriella.

"Relax, Troy, I was joking. Let's go in." They got out of the car.

Troy smiled, his worry starting to cool off, walking through the door hand in hand with Gabriella.

"Troy, how are we going to have lunch without being swarmed by our fans and paparazzi? McDonald's is a classic teenager hangout..."

"Oh about that...we're just going to have to run..."

"Nice thinking, _genius_!" Making her sarcasm oblivious.

"That hurt!" Troy said mocking hurt, holding his hand at his chest. Troy obviously couldn't tell she was being sarcastic.

"Whatever. So we'll just run if we get swarmed? Wow, that's such a nice way to send a lunch break!!" Gabriella said in an even more sarcastic tone.

"We'll go upstairs to the tables upstairs ok? There aren't many people there. You can go to the washroom and take off your wig. You'll be yourself so we won't be swarmed. Then you can order. _Hopefully_. Hopefully that will work."

"Oh my gosh, Troy, you're a genius!" Gabriella yelled. All eyes were on the couple.

"Thanks. Wait a second, are you being sarcastic or do you really mean it? I can never tell."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I really meant it."

"If you're going to mention my name, whisper it ok? Or we'll attract attention.

Gabriella walked into the restroom and came out, wig-less.

"I'll go order now, Troy." Gabriella whispered in Troy's right ear as she passed on her way to the stairs.

"Oh, no. I know what you're thinking. I'm paying."

"But you can't order!"

"I'm still paying, here I'll give you some cash."

Troy fumbled with his wallet and started blushing madly.

"I didn't bring any cash." Gabriella smirked triumphantly.

"So I have to pay."

"Nope. Take my credit card."

"Fine." Gabriella knew it was useless to argue so she just took it and went downstairs.

* * *

Finally it was Gabriella's turn.

"May I take your order?"

"Yes, can I have 2 hamburgers and 2 cokes? For here?"

"Is that all, ma'am?" Gabriella nodded. "That'll be $9.32, please."** (A/N: I don't know how much it would normally cost. I haven't eaten at McDonald's for a very long time!)**

Gabriella sighed and handed the man Troy's credit card. She felt awfully guilty letting Troy pay for her lunch.

"Miss, I'm rejecting this card."

"What? Why?" Gabriella yelled. The counter was pretty noisy.

"What would a teenage girl be doing with Troy Bolton's credit card?!" He yelled back.

The whole room was silent.

"I-I'm Troy Bolton's girlfriend."

"You're Troy Bolton's new girlfriend?!" A group of teenage girls about Gabriella's age started squealing.

"Well, do you have any I.D.?" The ordering man asked.

Gabriella pulled out her driver's license.

The man raised his eyebrow.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Gabriella was getting impatient. She snatched the newspaper out of the hands of the man behind her.

The newspaper happened to be the newspaper of a few days ago. It still had the picture of them kissing on it.

She pointed at the front page. "Ahem?"

"How do I know that's not you're twin sister?"

Gabriella groaned and banged her head on the counter, exasperated.

"I'm sorry, miss. If you'd like to use Mr. Bolton's credit card, he's going to have to come and get it himself or it'll be confiscated."

Gabriella sighed. "Ok, I'll call him." She punched a few numbers.

Troy's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh Hey Ella! What?! That's crazy! I'll be right down."

Gabriella hung up.

"He's coming ok?! Damn it!"

She knew Troy appeared down the stairs because there was sudden screaming.

Troy walked towards her.

"Hey babe? What seems to be the problem?"

"That guy says he's going to confiscate your card."

"Oh really?" He turned to the man. "What's wrong with my card?"

"Nothing, sir. I had to make sure it was yours and you did give this girl your card. To make sure she didn't steal it. Store policies."

Troy glared at him. The man started hyperventilating and sweating. Troy's glare was pretty intimidating.

"Whatever. Just give us our order and we'll pay for it."

"Can you repeat your order?"

Troy was getting annoyed. "2 hamburgers and 2 cokes."

The girls were all squealing.

"Make that to go!"

The man rushed into the kitchen with haste and came out with Troy's order.

"Here you are sir." The man swiped his credit card.

Troy and Gabriella grabbed their lunch and quickly rushed back into their car.

"Man, that man was even more annoying than the man that interviewed Britney!"

Gabriella giggled, remembering what happened. "Yeah..."

"Let's back to the studio. The windows are tinted so put your wig back on. No one will notice. We'll eat when we get back. Wow, we wasted a lot of time running." Troy said turning on the engine and driving out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, guess things didn't go as we planned. More like how _you_ planned."

"Actually taking you out to lunch was spur of the moment. I really didn't plan anything. That's why I took you to McDonald's. If it was planned, we would've got a intimate room in an extravagant restaurant or the most expensive restaurant in town." The traffic light turned red.

"You don't have to do all that for me, Troy."

"I know. But I want to." Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella on the lips.

"Troy! The light turned green."

"Oh ok."

* * *

After a few minutes they arrived back at the studio.

"Where did you two go?! You're late! Just because you two were tardy we had to delay rehearsals! Don't you two know you both play lead? Female _and_ Male? You're both in every scene! What were you two thinking?!" Kenny Ortega yelled his tirade in one breath.

Gabriella was about to take all the blame but Troy cut in.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ortega. I abducted Gabriella and took her out to lunch. She really didn't want to go."

"How did your girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, wind up in this conversation?"

Troy's eyes grew wide as he gradually realized he said the wrong name.

"I mean Vanessa. I took Vanessa out to lunch. Not Gabriella. I just got confused."

Mr. Ortega sighed. "Very well. Get back to rehearsals now, will you two? Stop wasting time! Money doesn't buy extra time you know? A day passes, a day passes. Time is nonstop. You can't just go back!"

Troy and Gabriella were both gazing into each others eyes, completely ignoring their director's speech about time.

"Troy! Vanessa! Stop frolicking! Troy, this morning you told me you didn't want to waste time because you had plans with your girlfriend and you wanted rehearsals to end as early as possible. What happened to that?"

"Nothing! Let's rehearse people!" He told the rest of the cast.

After rehearsals, Troy and Gabriella walked out, holding hands. Gabriella was giggling at something Troy whispered in her ear.

Kenny watched them like a hawk.

_Troy had seemed so casual talking about taking Gabriella out to lunch even though he really took Vanessa out to lunch. Troy and Vanessa's chemistry seemed so real. Just like Troy and Gabriella's. It was too real to be acting. Just way too real. Too affectionate. Too loving._

Something's not right.

Something just isn't right.

Something's up.

* * *

**A/N: LOL. Most likely Kenny will be the next person to discover Gabriella's alter ego. I still need some help on Alexa and Britney's next prank! So PM me if you have any suggestions.**


	12. Author's Note

A/N:

I'm sorry, but this is NOT a chapter.

I'm getting really REALLY busy since school started,

AND I'm currently reading Eclipse, the third book in the 'Twilight' Series, by Stephenie Meyer.

I won't have time to update for a WHILE.

Updates may be as slow as ONCE a month,

Or even TWO months.

I'm TRYING to finish off my school work as fast as possible,

but I think it's IMPOSSIBLE.

Homework keeps piling on me UNCEASINGLY,

and my brain is dying from total EXHAUSTION.

I'm sorry for those of you who ACTUALLY read this fanfic,

Though I know NOT MANY people do.

All I am saying is I CAN try,

But most likely I will NOT succeed.

Thank you for those of you who REVIEW.

It means a LOT.

Yours TRULY,

xoxTRACY EVANSxox

P.S. - This author's note WILL be deleted,

IF I update.


	13. Kenny Knows

**A/N: I KNOW THAT I SAID I WOULD DELETE THE PREVIOUS AUTHOR'S NOTE BUT I DECIDED NOT TO. Sorry for the late update people. Just didn't have a lot of inspiration. Yes, I did see HSM3 but it wasn't enough. The semester is ending so updates may be more often now. And yes, I am definitely looking forward to the Twilight movie! Dancegal121 helped me brainstorm with this chapter. When I was supposedly writing this chapter, I was too jumpy about seeing HSM3...then afterward my friends and I were dancing around the house while we played 'The Boys Are Back' on an iPod.....busy...busy...busy.....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Kenny walked into his office, still pondering about what he had just witnessed.

Logging onto his computer, he talks to himself.

"I just don't understand! Ug..."

He openes to a website.

He sees a picture of Troy and Gabriella kissing passionately, secretly taken by paparazzi.

Then he sees a picture of Troy and Vanessa smiling at the camera at a photoshoot.

Suddenly, everything clicked.

Slowly, he lifted his phone and started punching numbers.

_I should definitely confirm this with the couple..._

* * *

As Troy and Gabriella were walking to their car, Troy's cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Troy?" Kenny confirmed.

"It's Kenny Ortega, your director."

"Sir? Is something wrong? Were we frolicking too much?" Troy worried.

"No, no. I just need to speak with you and Vanessa."

"Err, why?" Kenny sighed impatiently.

"It'll only take a few minutes, okay?"

"Alright, I'll see you in your office."

"Bye," And Kenny hung up.

"What was that about?" Gabriella asked.

She couldn't quite hear what Kenny was saying.

"Kenny wants us in his office. Now." Troy said directly.

Gabriella shrugged.

"Ok, let's go. We didn't do anything. Paparazzi didn't catch us doing anything either. We can't be in trouble. What are we waiting for? Let's go," Gabriella reasoned.

Then they headed back where they came from...

* * *

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Kenny was tapping his fingers on his desk, waiting for the couple's entrance.

The knob turned and in they came.

_Finally! What took them so long?_

"Sit down, Troy, Vanessa." Kenny ordered solemnly.

Surprised by the seriousness in his voice Troy sat down.

Gabriella went and closed the door.

Click.

Gabriella soon sat down, too, surprised.

Troy and Gabriella were both thinking the same thing:

_We CAN'T be in any trouble. It's impossible! We didn't do anything!_

Kenny sensed their anxiety.

"Relax, kids, you're not in any kind of trouble." Both relaxed.

"Why are we in here then?" Troy questioned.

"I've come to a conclusion about what happened earlier today."

"What are you referring to?" Gabriella asked.

"When Troy said he abducted his girlfriend."

"What's your conclusion?"

Kenny took a deep breath.

He looked at Gabriella and said, "My conclusion, is that you, Vanessa, is Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella gasped.

* * *

Troy tried to defend her.

"Do you have any proof? Because.....well, because."

"As a matter of fact I do."

Kenny went over to Gabriella and snatched off her wig.

Gabriella remained silent.

Troy tried to reassure Gabriella.

He looked her in the eyes and said, "So one other person knows, that's alright. Everything's gonna be ok."

Then he turned to Kenny.

"You won't tell anyone, will you? Can you promise us?"

Kenny chuckled and announced, "Don't worry, Gabriella, I won't tell anyone. Yes, I promise."

"Swear?" Gabriella asked timidly.

"Swear." Gabriella managed to smile.

* * *

"Ok. Is this what you called us in for?"

"Yes, that is all. You two are free to go."

"Alright. How did you find out anyway?" Troy asked.

"I first had my suspicions when you two first met and read over the script. I told you two to try and feel the chemistry and all. Then you two looked into each other's eyes and yeah...."

**Flashback**

Troy was too busy thinking about Gabriella Montez, the girl who he met last night. Little did he know that she was the girl standing right in front of him.

Neither of them was focused on reading the script with emotion.

They were both thinking about each other.

"Here, you guys! We have to let the audience feel the emotion! Make the chemistry real! Make it as realistic as you can! Read the script with more feeling! Think about Romeo and Juliet! BE Romeo and Juliet! Gaze into each other's eyes!" Kenny Ortega, their director, suggested.

Troy did as he was told and obeyed.

Gabriella sighed.

_This is for the sake of this job and role. I have to do it. I have to take a risk. I have to take a chance,_ Gabriella debated and decided in her head.

As Troy gazed into Gabriella's eyes, his own grew wide.

"O-OH M-MY G-GOD...you're G-Gabriella M-Montez," he blurted out in shock.

"Please don't tell anyone," Gabriella pleaded hopefully.

"Don't worry. I won't."

"Thanks. I'll explain to you about my double life and alter ego after rehears--"

"Bolton, Hudgens! Stop all the whispering and focus! Troy, start again," Kenny Ortega demanded. This time they gazed deeply into each other's eyes and said every word with passion, love, emotion, and feeling.

"That was great, you guys! I knew you guys could do it if you focused!" Kenny said. Troy and Gabriella both rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Ok, you guys are free to go. Just remember, you have a month to memorize your lines!" Mr. Ortega bellowed as Gabriella amd Troy walked out through the door.

**End of Flashback**

"Oh yeah, I remember that day," Gabriella spoke up.

"Yeah, it was the happiest day of my life!" Troy said and kissed Gabriella gently on the lips.

They had already forgotten Kenny even existed.

They were in their own dream-world.

"Alright! Save the PDA for the paparazzi and press! You may leave!" Kenny didn't wanna see their make-out session.

* * *

They left the office and Gabriella felt that a huge weight had been lifted off her back.

"Troy?"

"Yeah, Gabi?"

"You said you made plans for the both of us right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Was it really fancy?"

"Well, I didn't plan anything..." Troy said blushing.

"Good. I'm a bit tired. Kenny finding out was a lot for me to take in. Can you drive me home?"

"Sure, Brie."

They hopped in their car and Troy drove Gabriella home.

Gabriella rubbed her eyes as she got out of the car.

"Bye Troy. Thanks for the ride home."

"Anything for you, Ella."

Gabriella walked through the front door of her house and Troy drove away, both smiling.

**

* * *

A/N: Well that's it. Sadly, I still won't be updating regularly every week. Sorry! I know, the chapter's really short!  
**


	14. JJ Who?

**A/N: Well, I have this chapter and the next one done. The next chapter I have to say could be categorized as a bit immature because I had my brother write it..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Britney groaned, lying on her bed extremely exasperated.

_What the hell did I do wrong?! Why doesn't Troy want me? What does he see in Montez anyway?_

"ALEXA!!!"

Alexa was currently blasting her iPod in the dock at full volume and dancing around the room.

"ALEXA! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OVER HERE!"

Alexa didn't hear a thing.

Britney stomped out of her room and burst into her sister's room finding her dancing around. She snatched the iPod out of the dock and Alexa froze.

"Um, I was just practicing my dance moves for P.E.?" Alexa said flushing crimson with embarrassment.

"Ha. Ha." Britney laughed sarcastically. "You're embarrassed? You're embarrassed? What about me? My little sister dancing around like a mental five year old? How mortifying do you think that would be for me? Huh? Huh?!"

"Very??" Alexa said slumping her shoulders.

"Never mind. We need another plan. Every scheme we've made so far has backfired on us."

"Um, can I see your high school year book?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Britney said slightly annoyed, not paying attention either.

"WAIT WHAT?! WHY DO YOU WANNA SEE MY YEARBOOK?!"

* * *

Too late.

Alexa had already pulled out her sister's old year book from her mahogany desk drawer.

"'Cause I do."

"You have my yearbook in your desk drawer?! How'd it get there?!!!!"

"I took it? Duh!" Alexa responded rolling her eyes.

_Isn't that obvious? Sheesh._

Alexa was tired of being pushed around by her sister.

_I'll end this once and for all. Can't the plan just work for once?!_

She flipped to a random page.

"Who's this?"

"Oh that's J.J. He was Troy's enemy from…" Britney's face gradually lit up in realization. "…high school."

"Troy had an arch enemy?"

"Yeah. Troy was like the King of the school. And he was the prince. He absolutely hated it."

"Um, isn't 'prince' already pretty high up in rank and position?"

"It is, but what he despises the most is that he used to be friends with Troy. Best friends. Quite inseparable actually."

"Wow. What happened?"

"Well, then high school happened. Their interested diverged. Then with all the clique drama and everything, they just stopped being friends and slowly became enemies."

Alexa stared blankly at her sister in awe.

"Honestly, I didn't think you could_ that_ deep..."

Britney scoffed, changing the subject.

"So, why did you ask me who J.J. was?"

"Maybe we could get J.J. to do something to Troy in order to sabotage their relationship?"

"Hmm, interesting. You're taking part in evil...."

"Whatever. What does J.J. stand for anyway?"

"His name is actually Jake Johnson, but J.J. sounds cooler, I guess."

"So what's your plan?"

"I'm thinking...

"Um, then what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know!" Britney groaned and started rubbing her temples from stress.

"Okay...just call J.J. alright? Give me some time to think up a plan."

* * *

Britney left the room and fetched the phone after they whipped up a scheme.

"Oh, this is going to be good..."

Dialing the numbers a wide smirk emerged onto her face.

"Hey J.J.! This is Britney, your high school friend?"

Alexa crept out of her room and eavesdropped on her sister's phone call.

"Can you do me a favour, J?"

The younger sibling heard a faint 'you must be tripping' response from the phone.

"It involves Troy Bolton."

"Bring. It. On."

Then Britney elaborated the plan to J.J.

Gabriella was exhausted as she entered the house and dropped her backpack.

Taking off her jacket, she sprawled on the living room couch.

"Gabi! Could you go buy some groceries at the supermarket please?" Maria hollered.

Gabriella groaned. "Okay, mom! Be back in 10!"

She grabbed her purse and ambled out the door with lethargy.

* * *

A few minutes after Gabriella left the house, the doorbell rang.

Maria opened the door.

"Oh, hey Troy. Looking for Gabi?"

"Um, yeah. Is she home?"

"Actually she just left to buy some groceries. But come on in!" Maria flashed a welcoming smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Montez."

"Oh please call me Maria."

They approached the couch and both sat down.

"So..." Troy said awkwardly.

"Uh, so, what's the status of your relationship with my daughter?"

"Well, I guess we're just doing what we're both comfortable with."

"Hmm, Gabi doesn't let a lot of guys in. Her heart is fragile. She got heart stomped on once. Since then, she has been choosing boyfriends very gingerly."

"Yeah, well, you don't need to worry, I'm not going to hurt her in any way."

"I was just thinking about the 5 year difference and all..."

"I was pretty lucky that she actually agreed to go out with me.."

"Uhh yeah, Gabi will be back soon..." Maria said and left quickly.

"Right..." Troy fiddled with his fingers intensely for the next five minutes.

"Finally. I'm done," Gabriella said placing the last two last ripe-red tomatoes in the brown paper bag.

Walking out casually, suddenly a big hand reached out and cupped her mouth.

"What the --- ahh!" Gabriella screamed, dropping her grocery bags in panic.

**

* * *

A/N: A cliffhanger I guess? R&R.**


	15. Hot 'N' Cold: Bogus Version

**A/N:**

**So I wrote this alternate version of Hot 'N' Cold when I was bored.**

**Check it out!**

**Please read and review it!**

**The next chapter will be coming out this Saturday for those of you who are wondering. **

**Thanks for your support,**

**Tracy Evans **

**xox**

**oxo**

**P.S. my FictionPress account name is the same. **

**You can get the link to both the Hot 'N' Cold Bogus Version and my FictionPress account URL**

**On my FanFiction Profile, which you should all know.  
**


	16. Global Enquirer

**A/N: This is the slightly immature chapter. Sorry for the late one-day update....Got caught up in homework and our reports were just sent home so...yeah. Pardon 'his' language, he may be younger but he loves to swear for some unethical reason. Just a little taste of Gabi's point of view in the first section.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even this chapter. My nine year old brother wrote it... I don't own the 'Global Enquirer' either. Not sure if it's real. Got it from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.  
**

* * *

**Gabriella's Point Of View**

"Shut up!"

I was shoved into a black van with my hands tied together.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Let me go you, you, you, rapist!!" I struggled to say.

"Looks like I'm going to have to gag you..." J.J. said smirking.

He shoved the gag into me mouth and watched me cough.

"Yo, Luke! Start drivin' the van, dude!" J.J. yelled at the man in the shotgun. **(Passenger Seat)**

Luke jumped into the driver seat and started driving incredibly fast.

How fast, you say? The same speed Edward Cullen drives in Twilight. Maybe even faster..

Yup, that fast...carsick!

"Now listen Montez, you cooperate, you won't get hurt, got it?"

I nodded against my will.

"You know Lewis right?"

I shrugged my shoulders as well as I could with my hands still tied.

He rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Didn't you hear me? I said COOPERATE!"

I just stared at him with my big chocolate brown eyes.

"Britney Lewis! Who else would I be talking about? And YOU'RE the head of the Scholastic Decathlon at East now?"

Co-captain actually. But I didn't say that out loud. There was no point anyway. It'd come out as a muffle because of the gag...

* * *

**No One's Point Of View**

Troy walked into the kitchen spotting a frantic Maria.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Where is that girl? Gabi is always punctual! She said she'd be back in 10 minutes! It's been at least half an hour!"

"Maybe she meant approximately.."

"No! I know my own daughter inside out!"

Troy grimaced at what she said. Maria glared at him.

"You know what I mean! Like the back of my hand!"

Troy tried to reason again.

"Maybe the line at the super market was really long..."

"That's impossible! The supermarket's already closed by now! When Gabi says 10 minutes, she means 10 minutes! She's a punctual girl! NEVER LATE!!!"

Maria was losing it.

* * *

"Well, the Lewis sisters paid me to kidnap you..."

Gabriella's eyes grew wide.

In horror, then in curiosity.

Here eyes practically screamed out 'What the hell? What did I ever do to them?'

"Yah, I know what you're thinking. Well, they don't like the fact you're so close to Bolton..and 'frankly', neither do I....Lucky for you babe that I don't plan on raping you, that'd be low, even for me...beating up a girl, a seducive one too. You're lucky I didn't accept the pumpkin pie for desert last night. You'd be in big trouble, slut...an aphrodisiac too good to avoid..." **(A/N: Ok, maybe I did this line...)**

"Mmm, hmmm!!!" Gabriella said incoherently.

"I figured a smart bitch like you would know what that means...I'm gonna keep you with me for a couple of days....that is until your wittle boyfwiend comes and rescues you."

Gabriella sighed. Even though she was gagged, J.J. still noticed this and just continued to torment her.

"What's wrong? Wittle Gabi's giving up?" He mocked surprise. "and everyone says your persistwent."

Gabriella just glared at the treacherous man before her. "Glare all you want, G.I.L.F., but it ain't gonna getcha nowhere."

She just looked at him confused. _Horrible grammar and slang. Ech!_

Then a smirk crept onto J.J.'s face along with a wink.

"If I ungag you, you swear to make out with me?"

Gabriella snorted audibly.

"Ok, then enjoy the gag."

"MMM!" Gabriella said, which meant wait.

J.J. turned around. "I'm listening."

Gabriella just rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, you can't talk..." He ungagged her.

"Fine. I'll do it. Just let me get ready." She said, trying to stall some time.

"Good." He smirked then turned and walked to Luke.

"Hey man, grab the camera, this oughta be good to sell to the Global Enquirer..."

"Yeah, we'll make a fortune!" Luke whispered just as evilly.

He walked back to see Gabriella trying to find a way out of this mess.

"Don't even bother to try and escape, Montez. We're in the middle of nowhere. Jump outta this van and you'll starve to death!"

"Ok, I'll make out with you." Then, J.J. kissed her lustfully while Luke was snapping photos and taking videos.

"Good enough for today. Learned your lesson eh? Nothing you can do but work with me here." He said squinting at her and shaking his head.

"Yeah, where are we heading?"

"Like I'm going to tell you! Pfff! Now get some sleep we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow..." He said winking at her.

Gabriella closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

"That's it! I'm calling the cops!" Maria exclaimed, exasperated.

Troy sat on the couch with his head in his hands groaaning. His girlfriend's mom was driving him insane.

Dialing, Maria paced back and forth, while scolding Troy.

"Don't you even care where my daughter is? You're her boyfriend! You should be out looking for her." Troy opened his mouth but he was cut off.

"I don't care if it's raining outside! Don't you even care?!"

"MARIA! I DO CARE OK?! Gabriella isn't a little girl anymore! She's a grown woman. She can manage until we do find her ok?"

"Ok, sorry I snapped at y--Hello, 911? My daughter is missing. Yes, send the police to 3941 Yale street right away."

She hung up the phone and started sobbing.

"It'll be alright, Maria. Everything'll be alright."

"You promise? My litle girl's never been away from home before.."

"Everything'll be fine. I promise."

Maria eventually cried herself to sleep. "At least I hope so." Troy whispered making sure Maria was already asleep.

Just then the door bell rang. Maria sprang to the door and opened up for the cops.

**

* * *

A/N: Hope this is ok! A bit short, I'll admit. R&R!**


	17. Sissy Fight!

**A/N: Ok, tense. Aw shucks I knew that! Sorry. Got carried away.**

* * *

"What's the situation, Mrs....uhh..." The first cop started.

Maria smiled fakely and began to introduce herself.

"Mont--"

"There's no time for introductions!" Troy screamed.

The cop directed him. "There's never a reason to panic and be angry during an emergency, sir."

"Sorry." Troy managed to mumbled embarrassed.

"Now what's the problem, ma'am?" The second cop asked calmly.

"My daughter when to buy some groceries some time ago. She never came back."

"Are you sure she didn't just trip and fall. And then have to pick up all the groceries?"

"Gabi doesn't have two left feet! She's actually quite skilled and balanced! She said she'd be back in 10 minutes! It's been long ago she left!"

"Um, ma'am, I know we're police officers, but our uniforms aren't made of fur." The first cop said.

The second cop looked at his partner weirdly. "To shorten it, can we come in?"

"Can you help me find my daughter?"

"Actually, there's not much we can do but let her show herself up...so--"

Maria's face grew red, and to Troy, it looked as if there was smoke coming out of her ears.

She slammed the door in their faces.

"Um, Maria, slammin' the door in their faces isn't going to help anything."

Maria's face was now calm and serene.

"It helped me get rid of my anger."

"Yeah, but that really isn't a step towards finding Gabriella."

"Ok, you're right." Maria admitted.

"Let's just calm down and sleep on this ok? We'll be able to think more clearly with some sleep."

Maria sighed then stared at her daughter's boyfriend.

"Troy, it's 4:00pm!" Maria exclaimed.

"Well, all this thinking is making me tired. I'm just gonna take a nap on the couch."

"It's too early. I can't sleep!" Maria said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

Troy cocked an eyebrow. "It seemed you didn't have any problem sleeping when we were waiting for the cops."

Maria walked up the stairs to her bedroom with slouched shoulders, in defeat.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV (Point Of View)**

I woke up with sore eyes. **(If that's possible.)**

"Well, that you've had a goodnight's sleep, maybe we can have some more fun."

"Ok, this hostage stuff is getting boring, so I'm gonna actually tell you my ingenious plan. As for the dumb parts, blame the idiot sisters."

I sighed. "Ok, I'm listening."

"We're gonna take you Cincinnati, Ohio. One, I'm pretty sure Bolton hasn't got a clue where the hell that is."

"Why wouldn't he know? Couldn't he just grab an atlas?"

"That dummy wouldn't know an atlas if he saw one. He might have been a superstar basketball captain that could sing that made the girls' hearts melt but he had a D average."

"Eck. D? How's that possible? He's so deep and dreamy and well yeah?"

"He didn't like hittin' the books. But as for you, a brainiac, you know where that is right?"

"Yeah. In OHIO, of course." DUH.

J.J. rolled his eyes. "I'm taking you back to my gang's secret base."

"You built a secret base that far?"

"No. We didn't build one. It's just a solid panic room in the back of a church. No one'll suspect it. Especially that dense boy-toy of yours." **(I don't know if they're are actually panic rooms in churches. I'm not Christian.)**

"Oh."

"I'm gonna untie you."

"Why? Not that I object of course." I added on quickly.

"Well, you can't really feel me up without your hands can you? You could always kiss up my chest and my six-pack. No! Even better down my crotch."

I grimaced as I watched him eye me up and down and up and down.

"Ok, um, how exactly do you plan on getting me to Ohio?"

"Uh, that my baby, is one of the flaws of the Lewis plan."

"What if I have to go potty, J.J. sweetie?" **(My BFF's idea! Stardust08/xBeautiful)**

I batted my eyelashes flirtatiously. After I get in the washroom, maybe I can climb out a window.

"Good, love, you're catchin' on." He changed direction to Luke. "Stop at the next McDonald's, man."

"Ok, dude, if you say so."

* * *

**No One's POV**

When they arrived to the McDonald's, Gabriella climbed out of the back of the van and headed towards the fast food restaurant.

Luke followed.

When she went in the washroom she shooed Luke away.

"I'm a girl! I need my privacy. Sheesh!"

As she was sure that Luke wasn't as close to the washroom she pushed the window open and climbed out.

She passed the drive-through.

There were no cars lining up, so she stealthily walked over.

The guy asked, "Hello, how may I help you today, miss?"

THen they both started to squint at each other.

"Oh. It's you!" They both said simultaneously with disgust.

"You ruined my lunch!" Gabriella exclaimed to the guy. He had accused her of lying about being Troy's girlfriend. **(Refer to Chapter Something Just Isn't Right.)**

"You got me relegated to drive-through! AND I had to move! My boss transferred me here! Alberquerque, New Mexico!" **(I think the whole story takes place in Los Angeles. Refer to Ch. 1. If anyone finds any mistakes with this, tell me ASAP.)**

Gabriella turned her back and then froze. Alberquerque, New Mexico. That's where she was.

Then she kept on walking.

Luke was pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom.

A line was starting to form in front of the ladies bathroom.

"Hey! You're a guy! What are you doing infront of the Ladies room? Get outta the way!"

"I have a gun, lady. So shut your yap!"

The whole room turned into a deafening silence.

"What in the world is taking so long?!" A very annoyed J.J. burst through the door.

"I don't know! That girl's been in there for _**like**_ 2 hours!" Luke said sarcastically

"As much as I wanna run down the door and see her nice ass, it's rude." J.J. smiled sweetly, his imagination going wild.

"So NOW you choose to do the right thing, eh?!" Luke bickered.

The two continued bickering.

Although the two both had guns, it turned into a sissy fight.

The women in the line were getting impatient.

The fat woman at the front of the door rammed down the door.

The room was empty.

A gentle breeze blew in.

From the open window.

J.J. and Luke looked at each other.

"She's gone!" They exclaimed together.

They rushed out the door in panic.

**

* * *

A/N: I know. My chappies are gettin' shorter 'n' shorter everytime.**


	18. Smile!

**A/N: A little outta proportion, I'll admit. Please Review! It means a lot.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

**Gabriella's Point Of View**

"I can't believe she's gone!" J.J. exclaimed, shaking his head.

"How'd she get out of the window?!" Luke asked dumbly.

"She climbed, duh!" J.J. said obviously. Then he smacked Luke hard in the head.

"Get in the van, we gotta find where she went!" J.J. yelled.

Luke shrugged and got in the van.

"She could be anywhere by now. What's the use?"

"What the hell, man! What did your mother raise you as? A quitter? Is that what she raised you as?" Luke yelled, giving a cheesy pep talk.

Luke blushed angrily.

"What gives you the right to insult my mommy?!" Realizing what he had just said, his face turned crimson.

"Mommy?! You still call your mother _mommy_?! You're 23 for cryin' out loud? What's your problem?!"

J.J. burst into hysterics.

"Nothing! I don't got a problem!"

J.J. just kept on laughing.

"Whatever. Let's drive."

* * *

Walking down the street, Gabriella looks around her surroundings.

_Let's go over the facts. I'm in Alberquerque, New Mexico and that's pretty far from Los Angeles._

A taxi passed by.

"Taxi! Taxi!"

A taxi stopped and Gabriella got in.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked.

Gabriella, herself, wasn't too sure about the answer to this question, either.

"Uhh, the Alberquerque airport?"

"Ok. Riiight," the taxi driver cocked an eyebrow and shot her a suspicious look.

It was an awkward ride.

Gabriella tried to make conversation with the weird taxi driver.

"So, uhh, the weather here's pretty good, eh?"

"Yup." He kept his eyes on his road.

"That's good, you're keeping your eyes on the road," Gabriella commented.

"Yup."

"Well, uhh...-"

"Yup."

_That didn't even make sense!_

"Well, uhh I can see the airport from here."

"Yup."

The awkwardness was really bothering Gabriella.

"I'll just walk from here."

"Nope!"

"What?! Let me out of this taxi!"

"Nope!"

_Great. Now he's on a roll of 'nopes'._

"Why not?"

"Nope!"

"Well, how about now? We're in front of the airport already."

"Nope! A doorman will open your door for you. But until then, I can't let you do anything."

"Can't _you_ just open the door for me?" Gabriella said annoyed.

"The door's locked."

"Well, then unlock it!" She shouted petulantly.

The taxi driver just blinked at her.

Gabriella grunted and hit her head with her hand, clearly exasperated.

Then a dark shadow appeared from behind the taxi.

The taxi driver got out of car, unlocking his own door only.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing? Why can't_ I_ get out?"

The taxi driver just ignored her. He met up with the mysterious figure outside the taxi.

They were whispering.

_I don't get it? Why can't I get out of this damn taxi? Is it because I haven't paid yet? Ahh! I didn't bring my purse either! I must've dropped it when J.J. abducted me! This is so frustrating!_

Then the door was unlocked with a click.

The incognito person opened the door for her.

"Finally! Thank you!"

When she got out, the enigmatic man took her by her hands.

The taxi came around the other way.

"So, how are you going to pay me?" He queried, smirking.

"Uhh..."

Then the other man, winked at her.

"No problem, girl, I'll take care of this."

He pulled the taxi driver into a man hug and they walked farther.

Gabriella sneakily followed and eavesdropped.

"Yo, Nick, what do we do until Boss can get here?"

"I don't know, but the girl's a royal pain in the butt. She wouldn't stop talking on the ride here! You can't leave me alone with her, James. It ain't fair. You gotta do your part."

"Man, just shut up! You sound like a 'Keep the Earth Clean' commercial!" James said, plugging his ears.

_So the mystery man's name is James and the taxi driver's name is Nick. Weird. They sound like gangster ! So all the suspicion Nick was giving me was fake?! Damn I'm such a horrible liar I'll believe anyone with any experience!_

"Eck. Whatever. So we just wait 'til J.J. shows up." Nick said.

James gasped. "You can't call Boss by his name!" His eyes were growing wide by the minute.

_James and Nick worked for J.J.?! This can't be good._

"What are you, two? Get over it."

"Come on, let's get back to the taxi and make sure doll face hasn't gone anywhere."

When they got back, Gabriella was leaning casually against the taxi door whistling innocently.

They just stared at her as if she had 3 heads and 6 eyes.

_Wow. They bought it! I'm not as bad of a liar as I thought.  
_

She smiled just to herself. That was the best thing that she did all day.

Smile.

**

* * *

A/N: I got the liar line from Twilight. Well, actually Eclipse I think. 4 pages. Not bad when I have a pile of homework.  
**

**Review please! I'm getting a bit discouraged... :(  
**


	19. Confusion AN

**A/N: Sorry for those who were looking forward to a new chapter. There will be one coming up this weekend though!  
**

**

* * *

I'm really sorry for the confusion, and I've gotten this a lot from those of you reading it.**

**Gabriella's alter ego, in my original plan, was she would be 'Ashley Tisdale' so she'd be blonde. **

**I couldn't think of another way to make sure that she wouldn't be identical to her normal appearance, Gabriella.**

**Then one of my viewers, Nchapps, suggested I change that to Vanessa Hudgens and just make her wear a DARKER brown wig instead.**

**Or else there would be no difference between Gabriella and Vanessa and they'd be identical.**

**Like mentioned before.  
**

**I thought about how that would work, though not realistically.**

**If you do know, can you tell me what chapter the words 'Ashley Tisdale' and blonde came out?**

**I thought when I changed her alter ego to Vanessa Hudgens, that I had changed all of those mistakes.**

**I guess not.**

**You may or may not have noticed but I have corrected all the mistakes in Chapter 1 that were previously reported.**

**I'd like to change any other errors I have made.  
**

**Thanks for reading my story though!**

**Let me know!**

**I hope this clears things up for you guys!  
**

**Tracy**


	20. Smacked Them Right In The Face

**A/N: Ok, I updated, on time. Just like I said I would. Don't scream at me! Grab a dictionary though. I've decided to imply some interesting vocabulary words in this.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Troy sighed.

It was already Saturday morning and there was still no sign of Gabriella. Troy had been staying at the Montez household for the week. Maria needed someone to depend on since her little girl was gone. Troy had also reported this kidnapping to the press already. All Vanessa Hudgens concerts were cancelled, but luckily no one made the connection between the two concepts.

_I can't lose hope, she's my girlfriend! But it's so hard not to give in when I'm so bereft of love. Look at me! I'm in such a ramshackle condition without her! She IS my life now...I've got to find her!_

Troy's mind was already set.

But Maria hadn't a clue.

"Troy, please! Maybe we can work this out with the police," Maria begged.

Troy looked at a pleading Maria suspiciously.

"Well, YOU were the one that slammed the door in their faces." _How could she not remember?_

_Oh yeah, shoot. Damn, that's an awfully good comeback._

Maria blushed incensed with anger and sorrow concomitantly.

Her daughter was gone and there wasn't a thing in the world she could do, but just to wait until she showed up.

_I'm so useless and futile! I'm a horrible mother!_

Troy could tell what Maria was thinking by the expression on her face.

"It's not your fault and you are most definitely NOT a horrible mother." His face transformed from suspicion to comfort.

"Troy, please just don't do something stupid and injure yourself! Promise me! A mother needs to know these things."

Troy's face turned to stone.

His mind was still, indeed, clearly made up.

"Look, Maria, the whole world already knows she's missing. She's my girlfriend. Somebody's bound to have spot her by now! I have to investigate!"

"Your right. Let's put our noggins together." Maria started thinking hard, hard enough to excavate her brain juice from her brain. **(Not sure if it makes sense.) **

Maria continued on with her train of thought. "Gabriella usually doesn't hold grudges and not very many people hold grudges against her either, so she really doens't have any enemies or foes. Do you happen to have any?"

"Well, no. I guess not. I'm very lovable you know..." Troy wiggled his eyebrows.

_Wow. Gabi wasn't kidding when she said he had a big ego..._

"...well, there's always the Lewis sisters..."

The two of them eyed one another.

Epiphany had hit them.

Hard.

In the face.

Smacked. Them. Right. In. The. Face.

* * *

Gabriella woke up late.

It was already noon.

"Hey, Montez, got you some breakfast." A husky voice promulgated.

She rubbed her eyes to see who it was.

Jake Johnson.

"Oh, um, thanks."

"So you enjoying yourself?"

"I'm the person being kidnapped. Should I be enjoying myself?"

"I guess not, but still, you should make the best out of every situation, right?" He said smiling.

He actually looked friendly.

_Whoa, what has gotten into that dude? Oh my gosh. I just said dude. I'm going insane!_

Gabriella gorged on the food, even though she wasn't that hungry.

As she wiped her mouth, she decided to ask J.J. something.

"Hey, would you mind if I went for a stroll?"

"Outside? Someone could recognize you."

"No, the airport hotel lobby. It's flooded with girls that want to see Jesse McCartney so no one will even notice me."

He thought about it.

"Ok, then. But I'll have Nick and James keep an eye on you."

Gabriella shrugged. "Ok."

J.J. thought oddly, _Wow, she must really mean it! I thought she was going to make a break for it! Maybe she really does just wanna go for a stroll._

He changed his mind. "Actually, you'll be fine on your own. Nick and James are busy anyway."

"Okay." And she headed out the door.

Gabriella's palms started getting sweaty and her stomach was churning.

_Stupid conscience. Well, I'm getting better at this acting and lying thing every day._

She sighed.

* * *

When she arrived of at the lobby, it was filled with screaming girls, like she predicted.

She sat down on the couch, relaxing.

She turned to the guy next to her.

Funny, he was wearing sunglasses _inside_.

But that's not what caught her eye.

He was voraciously reading an article in a magazine.

Troy was on the cover.

The headline was: Montez? Missing!

She looked around at all the newspaper stands and magazines at the candy counter.

_Bolton's Missing Babe? Bolton's Brunette Gone? Montez-Missing or Kidnapped?_

Her eyes grew wide.

_Everyone knows I was kidnapped? Oh crap! I wonder if J.J. and the guys know!_

"Hey."

"Shh, I'm reading the article about Bolton's babe, Montez!"

"Ok..."

Gabriella fiddled with her fingers.

The man in the sunglasses looked down at the picture of Gabriella.

Then at the real live Gabriella.

Then back again.

And again.

"Um, miss?"

Gabriella looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Do you happen to be Gabriella Montez?"

Gabriella looked at him hopefully. "That's what I was trying to tell you 3 minutes ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. By the way, I'm Jesse. Jesse McCartney."

"Ahh, so you're the guy all the girls are after."

"Yeah..." Jesse said blushing, rubbing the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed.

"That explains the sunglasses.."

"So, everyone thinks you're missing. But you're not?"

"Well, I didn't just wander off. I was buying groceries and I was abducted. Kidnapped."

"Oh! Wait! Do you need a flight or ride back to L.A.?"

"Um, yeah that'd be great! With just one little problem. Well, three big problems actually."

"Your kidnappers?" Gabriella nodded thinking about how pissed J.J., Nick and James would be if they found out she'd run off with Jesse McCartney. "No problem, you'll blend in with the fan girls. Then I'll sneak you onto my private jet."

"Thank you so much! Come on, let's go now."

* * *

Troy was basically pounding on the Lewis door.

"What?!" Came an annoyed, muffled voice.

Alexa's.

"What the hell did you do with my girlfriend?" As Alexa opened the door for him.

"Mmm, Hmm, Ummm."

Troy rolled his eyes as he stepped in the house. "Finish brushing your teeth first. Then talk."

Alexa nodded and went back into the bathroom.

She came back out a few minutes later.

"Ok, now talk."

"Kay, well, honestly I don't know what happened ok? I don't like to meddle with your love life. I'm actually a good person inside. I just put on this shtick because my sister expects me to and because will I'm lily-livered when it becomes to her."

"Lily-livered? Wow, you have Darbus for homeroom don't you? Shakespeare." Alexa nodded innocently.

"Ok, listen, you believe me, which is good. All I need you to know is that I'm on your side ok?"

"Not that I object or anything, but why?"

"Look, I used to like you, and maybe I still do, but who knows. I'm just a teen. Crushes come and go." She shrugged. "You seem very happy with Gabriella, and well, that's good enough for me. But not for Britney. Apparently."

"Ok, I have two questions."

"Ask away."

"First of all, what were you doing, brushing your teeth this late?" He glanced at his watch. It was 12:30. Noon. And a half.

"It's Saturday. I sleep in."

"Ok, secondly, what did BRITNEY do with my girlfriend?"

"Ok, that I can't give you the details for. One, because I don't know all of th--"

"Then ask Britney."

Alexa bit her lip. "She might not know either. She put someone _else_ in charge."

"Who?!"

"Chill, Troy, let me finish. Second, because J.J. is in charge."

Troy nearly fainted.

"J-----J?" He managed to splutter out.

"Yeah. Brit explained the whole story of your past to me. Honestly? Wow. All I know is that Brit told J.J. to kidnap Gabriella and hold her hostage or something. I don't know."

"Do you know whe--"

"I know don't where he's taking her but--"

"I'm home! Alexa! Lunch. NOW!"

"I"m busy! I have a friend over!" She shouted back.

Britney entered the room and dropped the glass of milk she was holding.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Troy put on a goofy smile and put his arm around Alexa.

"I'm visiting my best friend, trying to find out what happened to my girlfriend." He said very genteel.

Alexa smiled at Troy and caught up.

"Yeah! Totally best friends!"

Britney squinted at them.

"What kind of game are you playing now?"

"Life isn't a game, Brit, get over it." Alexa stated calmly.

"GAH!" Britney stomped out of the room and muttered under her breath, "Damn, I have to make my own lunch."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Well if you need anything else, just call me ok?"

Troy smiled an amiable grin.

"Thanks!" The two shook hands and Troy left.

**

* * *

A/N: Once again, I had fun writing this chapter!**


	21. The Satisfying Arrest

**A/N: Sorry for the late update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Thanks for helping me, Jesse," Gabriella thanked.

"Hey, no problem. It's nothin'."

Then Jesse started getting all fidgety. "Um, listen, Gabriella, there's something something I didn't mention," Jesse admitted as he helped Gabriella board the jet.

"What?" Gabriela asked anxiously.

"Well, we're _only _flying _over _L.A....I'm going for a rehearsal somewhere else." He scratched his head nervously. "You're going to have to jump out of the jet. You know, skydive."

Gabriella's eyes grew wide in surprise, then she gradually shrugged it off. This was not the reaction Jesse was expecting.

She sighed. "Sure, I'm scared of heights. Acrophobia. But at least I'm getting home." She smiled optimistically.

They got on the plane and it took off.

* * *

"Where is that girl?" J.J. panicked. "And where are all the fan girls? Where'd they all go?"

Nick and James just shrugged. "Who cares? If she's gone, then we're free. She's off our backs!"

J.J. pinned the two against the wall. "What the hell are you two talking about?" He exclaimed angrily.

"Dude, take a deep breath. Chillax."

He leg go of their necks.

"What were you planning on doing with her anyway?" Nick asked.

"Kidnapping her really didn't change anything. And it's not _gonna_ change anything," James piped in.

"Didn't I make a video of us makin' out earlier?" J.J. attempted to recall the past.

"I dunno. How's that gonna help?"

"Whatever. Forget it! Useless cohorts. Stupid henchmen," He muttered under his breath as he made a dramatic exit out of the hotel room.

* * *

Troy contemplated, then opened his cellphone and dialed Alexa's number.

"Hey Alexa? Remember when you told me I could count on you if I needed any help? I need you to help me locate J.J."

"Sure, hold on, I'll be at your place in a few. Bye."

_Hmm, now let's see. How in the world am I gonna find J.J.?_

Then it hit her. _Britney's cellphone!_

Alexa walked down the hall to her sister's room and looked around. _Aha! her cell is on top of her bedside drawer!_

"What are you doing here?"

Alexa was about to respond but Britney hit her with another question.

"Never mind. More importantly, why are you snooping around my room?"

Alexa immediately retorted, "I wasn't snooping!"

"Ok, then, why were you eyeing my room?" _Damn, I need a good reason. Britney's pretty gullible though._

She gave up. "No reason."

Britney rolled her eyes.

"eh, on second thought I don't wanna know."

Alexa sneered and muttered. "Since when do you think?"

Alexa raised her head and her eyes met Britney's eyes, full of rage.

"Hey uhh, listen, I just got a call from uhh, Jamie. She's uhh hanging around the schoolyard and some dork spray painted I LOVE BRITNEY LEWIS over our mural."

_I swear there's steam coming out of her ears. _

Britney stomped out of the room.

Alexa grabbed Britney's cellphone and rushed out the door.

_

* * *

Gah, damn, where are those car keys? Never mind, I'll take that shortcut through that creepy alley. I. Hate. Walking._

As she approached the alley she saw some nerd beat up by a burly bully and his cortege.

She gasped and the crew left.

Then she heard sirens.

Instinctively, she went over to help him.

"Ma'am, what did you do to this poor kid?"

Britney was shocked. _He's accusing ME?_

"I'm sorry but you are going to have to attend court._"_

Britney's mouth hung agape. "But I can't afford a lawyer!"

The cop sighed. "Listen, ma'am, I'm afraid you can't go to court without a lawyer. Besides, you've been caught red-handed. I've consulted with my fellow coworkers, and we've concurred that we are directly sending you to juvie. A prison for juvenile delinquents."

_Wait, what?!_

"Yes, you are considered an adult, but the station ran over your record and it stated that you're still in the high school status. So you are considered a teen. What you've committed is a serious physical violence of bullying. It's almost as serious as abuse."

He handcuffed her and shoved her into his car.

Then, blaring his sirens he drove off towards the police station.

His colleagues followed him.

* * *

Troy was already in his front yard, waiting for Alexa.

"Hey, Lexi!" She ran over to where he was standing.

"I've got it. I just lied and grabbed her cell."

Troy snickered. "That shouldn't have been hard. She's pretty gullible."

Alexa happily agreed.

"Yeah. I told her that I got a call from my BFF Jamie that some dork spray painted I LOVE BRITNEY LEWIS on the school mural."

Troy laughed. "There ins't anyone in the school named Jamie and shouldn't she know that your BFF isn't 'Jamie' but the girl named 'Victoria'? She should remember."

Alexa eyed Troy curiously. "How do you know my BFF is Victoria?"

Troy chuckled at her lopsided expression.

"Where we were in high school, she always complained how you and and Vicky were a pain in the butt."

Then his face got all serious. "So back to the topic. How is her cell gonna help?"

Alexa got all secretive. "Don't tell Britney. Ever. But I used to love reading her diary. In high school, she had a huge crush on you. You know that. So she slowly got over it and developed a crush on J.J. AND she went overboard. She managed to install a GPS in his phone. I have no idea how she did it. Anyway, I can track J.J.'s location through Brit's cellphone..."

Troy grinned from ear to ear, but then it suddenly dropped.

"Do you know how to use it?"

Judging by Alexa's expression, Troy could tell that she hadn't a clue.

"Don't worry, I'll get my technician to help us, but I think we can figure it out if we just fumble with it for a while," Troy reassured.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. 4 pages?! Very short. Oh and I just noticed. I double space A LOT. I just think it's easier to read and keep your place in the story.**


	22. You Know, Like In 'Finding Nemo?

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry..^^"**

**Hope you can forgive me...This Chapter is rated T because of foreplay.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Alexa's ringtone was Fearless, by Taylor Swift. Albert Smith was just a random name generated by . Troy's ringtone was Party in the USA, by Miley Cyrus. The elevator music was Bleeding Love, by Leona Lewis. I don't own HotTunes or anything as I said before in a previous chapter.  
**

* * *

"GOD DAMNIT! Why won't this GPS thing work?!" Troy groaned, exasperated.

Alexa sighed. "Troy, we've been at this for _three_ hours! Just get your damn technician on the phone, like we planned in the first place!"

Troy paused. "We planned that..? Why didn't you say so earlier?!"

"You're the one that suggested it!!"

"Gah!!! So I've been pressing random buttons looking like a madman for nothing?! FOR THREE FREAKIN' HOURS?!"

Alexa rolled her eyes."Yes. Now stop whining and call him. Geez, you're forgetful."

"Women..." Troy hissed under his breath, as we walked out of the room.

"I HEARD THAT!!"

"...So. Moody."

He pushed the buttons on his phone frantically.

Alexa had joined him in the hall.

"Troy, put it on speaker."

"Okay. OOH! He picked up!"

"Oh, yeah, thanks Captain OBVIOUS!"

"Hey Mr...uhhh Tech dude, listen, we need some help with some technical stuff...how fast can you get here?"

Groaning was audible from the speaker.

"First of all, my name is Albert Smith--"

"Yeah, whatever, Al, just get your butt over here so you can help us."

"My. Name. is. Albert. Not. Al," he seethed.

"Okay, 'Albert', just come and help us!"

"Sheesh. Celebrities are so temperamental."

With that, Try snapped his phone shut.

"Irritated, much?" Alexa asked, sardonically.

"I'm sorry!" Troy threw his hands up in the air. "I-I-I just want Gabriella back. Back in my arms."

_His face, actually looks...well sad!_

Just then, the door bell rang.

It was Albert. Albert Smith.

Alexa had gotten to the door first, and had already peered through the peep hole

Wearing a plaid shirt with a button collar, he was dressed in some blue and while striped overalls, wearing a pair of black glasses, with a large frame for each lens.

"Wow. Even more nerdy than I thought he would look," Alexa whispered.

"Hey, umm, what's your name! Thanks for--" Troy had already plastered a fake smile onto his face already.

But he was interrupted.

"BLEH! I just told you my name over the phone! Like two seconds ago! How could you not remember?"

"Err, short term memory? You know...like Dory in 'Finding Nemo'?" Troy asked nervously.

"His name is Albert. Albert Smith," Alexa whispered.

"THANK YOU! See? She knows!"

"Uhh, yeah, just help us activate this GPS thing in this phone."

Alexa handed him the phone.

"Well, I've got everything ready, but it seems you need a password to activate this," Albert said as he analyzed Britney's phone.

Troy and Alexa exchanged looks. "J.J.!" They both said simultaneously.

Albert typed in the password.

"GPS activated."

"YES!!! FINALLY!"

"YAYY! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS! Now pay up."

Troy pulled out his wallet and handed Albert the money as he left.

"It's beeping! It's beeping!"

"J.J. is in....Alberquerque, New Mexico??! Where the heck is that?!" **(A/N: I don't blame you if you are confused, because J.J.'s original plan was to take her to Cincinnati, Ohio. He never made it. Gabriella had escaped before then. Refer to 'Sissy Fight' and 'Smile!')**

"In New Mexico, duh!" Alexa responded, with the obvious, once again.

"Yeah, but how do we get there?!"

"Need I remind you that you have your own private jet, along with a pilot, that should know the whole Earth like the back of his hand?!"

"Oh yeah..." Troy mumbled embarrassed.

Just as Troy was about to call his pilot, the room was filled with a harmonious tune.

"_In this moment, now capture it, remember it_

_ 'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_ You take my hand and drag me head first_

_ Fearless_

_ And I don't know why_

_ But with you I'd dance in a storm_

_ In a storm, in my best dress _

_ Fearless..."_

Alexa muttered, "That's my phone..." And picked it up.

"Ohh, it's your phone. Gee, I thought that was the microwave!" Troy exclaimed sarcastically.

"Shut up! I'm on the phone with a cop!" Alexa hissed.

"A cop? A cop? Did they find Gabriella?"

"How would I know that? Besides, if they found Gabriella, why in the world would they call me?!"

"Oh."

"Uh huh, yeah, yeah, okay." While Alexa was on the phone, Troy had already called his pilot.

After Alexa hung up, Troy immediately questioned her.

"What was that about?"

"Apparently, Britney beat up some poor kid, and is now sent to juvie!" Alexa could no longer contain her inner happiness.

"You don't seem upset."

"I have every right in the world to be happy. My stupid bossy older sister is finally outta my life!"

"Won't your parents care?"

"Nope. Britney was their little 'mistake'."

"Well, while you were talking to the cop, I called my pilot."

"And..."

"He's on a break...so I called my other pilot."

"You have two pilots?"

"Well, sorta, this one operates a helicopter."

"Oohh, so that's what that hovering noise is."

"Yeah, come on. Let's go on the sunroof, then climb the rope ladder up to the helicopter."

"Okay."

As they got into the elevator, Troy remembered.

"Wait, Alexa, you did bring Britney's cellphone right?"

"Of course. I'm not an idiot."

"I know you aren't. I-I I'm just checking."

"What's up with your stuttering?"

"I-I-I just hope this works."

"You're not the only one. I do not wanna be framed the mastermind behind Britney's stupid scheme."

* * *

"WELL, WE'RE RIGHT OVER LA RIGHT NOW," Jesse yelled over the plane's roaring engine.

"OKAY THANKS!" Jesse handed Gabriella the parachute.

As she was strapping it on, she had some sudden vertigo.

_Come on Gabi. You can do this. Just a few seconds and your feet will touch the ground. Then you'll be able to see Troy. Just a few seconds of adrenaline. No problem._

_"ARE YOU OKAY? YOU'VE BEEN STARING BLANKLY AT THE CLOUDS FOR QUITE A WHILE! DO YOU NEED A LITTLE PUSH?"_

"YEAH A PUSH WOULD BE WELL APPRECIATED!!!" Jesse pushed her gently off the platform of the plane.

"THANKS....." Gabriella's voice had gotten more and more distant to Jesse as she was closer to the ground.

Gabriella sighed with relief as her feet touched the ground.

"Eh, I've never felt so thankful to gravity."

She unstrapped her parachute and ran with all her might to her house.

She paced after she rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer the door.

Maria opened the door and her jaw dropped.

"GABI!!"

The mother and daughter embraced both relieved.

_I'm finally home. Safe at last. _Gabriella thought, as she dozed off, engulfed by love, with Maria's arms wrapped securely around her.

* * *

Troy and Alexa had slept, but had both woken up at the same time, two-thirds through the flight.

They had been woken up by the sound of Troy's phone ringing.

_"So I put my hands up,_

_ They're playin' my song,_

_ The butterflies fly away_

_ I'm noddin' my head like 'Yeah!'_

_ Moving my hips like 'Yeah!'_

_ Got my hands up,_

_ They're playing my song_

_ And now I'm gonna be okay_

_ Yeah! it's a party in the USA_

_ Yeah! It's a party in the USA!"_

Alexa gave Troy a weird look.

"What?! It's got a catchy tune!"

"Just pick it up! I can't her voice!"

"Biased much?" Troy answered the phone.

He cocked an eyebrow, then put it on speaker.

All that could be heard was gasping and moaning.

"I guess she must have butt dialed me."

"Who's calling?"

"Gabriella."

"No offense, Troy, but I think that kinda sounds like Gabriella and someone else are makin--"

"DON'T SAY IT! GABRIELLA WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME!"

"Well, face it Troy, you've got the ear-piercing evidence right here."

Then a guy's voice was heard.

"Oh yeah, this feels good," J.J. moaned, on purpose, over the phone.

Alexa blanked out.

Troy hung up, and started shaking Alexa.

"Alexa! Alexa!"

"What? What?"

"What happened? You kinda just blanked out..."

"That voice...It-it was J.J."

Troy dropped his phone in shock, then unaware of his actions, balled his hand into a fist.

His face was now solemn.

"J.J.'s crossed the line. Nobody messes with my girlfriend. Now it's personal."

Alexa gulped. _This can't be good. Oh boy, if this doesn't leave to violence, I'll be darned..._

"Sir, we've arrived at Alberquerque, New Mexico. Please exit through that doorway."

* * *

"Well, the beeping is getting louder. I guess that's a good sign."

_Beep....................................Beep....................................Beep_

_"_Hey listen! It's getting faster and faster!!"

_Beep...Beep...Beep_..._Beep...__Beep...__Beep...__Beep...__Beep...__Beep...__Beep...__Beep...__Beep...__Beep...__Beep_

"You have arrived at your desired destination." The GPS stated.

Troy and Alexa were in the hotel lobby of the Alberquerque Airport.

"I am so confused," Troy said while scratching his head.

Alexa had already marched up the front desk.

"I'd like to know what room Jake Johnson has checked in."

"I'm sorry, but that's private information. I am not allowed to give just anyone this info."

"Well, I'm his...girlfriend."

"Well, alright. I suppose so. He checked into 22S. Here is the room key."

Alexa flashed the card in my face as she walked back, proud.

"Come on! Get in the elevator!" Alexa commanded, as she dragged me in.

"_I don't care what they say_

_ I'm in love with you,_

_ They try to pull me away,_

_ But they don't know the truth,_

_ My heart's crippled by the vein I keep on closing,_

_ You cut me open and I keep, keep, keep bleeding love_

_ I keep bleeding, I keep, I keep bleeding love_

_ Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love,"_

"Hmph. Weird elevator music."

_Ding._

"This is our floor. Come on let's go!"

_22S. Well here goes nothing._ Troy took a deep breath and swiped the card.

Alexa turned the knob, and the door creaked open.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?"

"Easy, there, Troy. He might have totally ruined you and Gabi's relationship, but fighting won't solve anything," Alexa whispered to him.

"Gig's up J.J.! Where's Gabriella?!" He demanded, trying to keep his anger under contro..

"Boys!" J.J. snapped his fingers and yelled.

Two burly men came out of the bathroom.

"What did happen to Gabriella, guys? Nick? James? Please enlighten me." J.J. asked his two henchman.

"I-I dunno. She went for a stroll a-and--" Nick started.

"--and she n-never came b-back," James finished off for him.

"And how could you lose my girl?" J.J. asked.

"You mean MY girl."

"Yeah. Whatever. So how'd you lose her?"

"Well, there were like, what? 2 Million fan girls in the lobby celebrity hunting for Jesse McCartney and--"

"--and we kinda lost her in the crowd..."

"You two idiots! You're fired."

"J.J.!"

"What, Bolton?!"

"Turn on the TV, and see if anyone has spotted her. She's on a lot of magazine covers."

The TV was switched on to HotTunes TV.

"We have recently learned that Troy Bolton's girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, who had recently gone missing, has returned safe and sound to her home in LA. What now leaves the authorities curious is who kidnapped her in the first place? How come Bolton hasn't visited her since she returned? These are the questions that haunt the press, as well as Gabriella's mother, Maria Montez..."

"SHE'S HOME SAFE?! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!" J.J. screamed.

Alexa crossed her arms. "Well, things didn't go as you planned, did they J.J.?"

"Yeah. Thanks to your poor planning!"

"My poor planning? MY POOR PLANNING?! I WAS NEVER INVOLVED IN THIS! THIS WAS MY STUPID OF AN IDIOT SISTER'S IDEA! NOT MINE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF PICKING UP AFTER HER SLACK! BEING HER SERVANT. I'M OUT."

After Alexa's tirade, she stomped out, annoyed more than ever.

"Ditto. I'm going home to clear all those freakin' rumours." He followed Alexa out.

"Whoa that's it? I guess we're off the hook then," J.J. said as he leaned back in his chair, stretching.

When Troy finally found Alexa, waiting for the elevator, she was on her phone.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, thanks."

"Who were you talking to, Lexi?"

"The cops. They will be here any minute to arrest J.J. and his coworkers."

"Really?" Alexa nodded. "Sweet revenge..."

Alexa smiled. "Hey! I wasn't about to let them off that easy."

The two had gotten out of the heinous hotel lobby and called for a cab.

"Taxi!"

Then a swarm of police officers had surrounded the building.

They were then followed by J.J., Nick, and James, all handcuffed.

They were then shoved into the back of a police van.

Alexa smirked, fingering them as they all glared at her.

Troy told Alexa, "Finally, my happily ever after has finally come."

Alexa replied, "Things are a whole lot better now. Nothing can go wrong now!"

Troy was pretty sure Alexa was right.

But unfortunately, she was wrong.

**

* * *

A/N: Will update once more this week, but a much shorter chapter, and hopefully less drama. Please review..or I'll be =(....and you definitely don't want that...do you..? 0.0**


	23. Why Me!

**A/N: ****It's finally summer! And that means I have more time on my hands, and will be updating more often.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

Gabriella woke up the next morning feeling a little better, but there was still one thing bothering her. Troy. Where was Troy? Why hasn't he visited yet? How come he hasn't called? There were about a million questions running through Gabriella's mind at the moment, bu there was one question that bugged her the most. Did he still love her?

Gabriella shook her head. Troy had millions of girls to choose from; losing one girl wasn't going to make a huge difference - she probably hadn't even crossed his mind since she was kidnapped. She tried to forget the past events and headed downstairs for breakfast. She was greeted in the kitchen by her cheerful mother.

"Morning, Gabi! Did you have a goodnight's sleep?"

"Umm, sure, I guess bu-" She was interrupted.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I just, I'm glad I'm home safe bu-" Gabriella groaned in frustration. _Why does she keep interrupting me?_

"But what sweetie?"

"ButTroyhasn'tcalledorvisitedoranything!" Gabriella said in one breath. Triumph. _HA! TAKE THAT MOM!_

"I'm sorry, but can you repeat that?" Gabriella's smile dropped. _Fine. Be that way._

"But Troy hasn't called or -"

"Well sweetheart, I'm sure that-"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME, MOM!"

"I'm sorry, hun, I'm just so glad you're back home, in one piece. You can't blame me..I mean I haven't seen you in so long! And you were kidnapped!" She received Gabriella's glare. "And I'll stop talking now..."

_FINALLY. _"I'm just worried. Doesn't he care about me?"

Maria opened her mouth but Gabriella stopped her.

"On second thought, don't answer that." _Gosh, I've heard enough of her and her motherly advice._

_"_Alright, Gabi, I'll just leave you to your thinking."

As soon as her mom left, Gabriella sighed in relief. _Who does she think she is, the Spanish Inquisition?_

She sat down and ate her pancakes in peace, zoning out...

**Flashback**

Gabriella giggled," What do you wanna do in the mean time?"

"Well, can we go somewhere private?"

"Sure, how about a closet?" Gabriella joked.

"Um, how about the library?"

"Relax, Troy. I was kidding, the library is fine."

They made a beeline to the library.

Once they were alone, Troy pulled something out of his pocket.

A velvet box.

He opened it and there was a beautiful sterling silver promise ring with a heart. **(A/N: Images in profile. There are alternate rings. You choose.)**

"Troy? What's that?"

"It's a promise ring. That means I promise I'll marry you some day. I love you."

Gabriella's eyes were starting to water.

Troy could see the glimmer and happiness in her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey baby, don't cry. Do you accept it?"

"Yes and they're happy tears. I love you too."

"Good. Now let's go home."

**End of Flashback**

Gabriella did a face palm in frustration.

She groaned and started talking to herself.

"Why does this always happen to me? I don't get it. He said he loved me! And how he doesn't even care anymore! Where is he? GAHH! And then I still have to do that stupid movie with him. Ugh. I mean, even if he's going to break up with me, he should at least SHOW UP and do it face to face. DANG! THE NERVE OF HIM! How could he do something like this? I thought he was chivalrous. Differen-"

Ding Dong.

"GABI! GET THE DOOR PLEASE! I'M IN THE SHOWER!"

"If that's him, he's dead."

She opened the door and Troy stepped in.

"What gives you the right to come into my house."

"But I'm your boyf-"

"Boyfriend, my ass."

Troy looked confused.

"Oh so now you show up. You know how long I've been waiting for you? I couldn't even sleep well last night. I was too busy worrying about you!"

"Whoa, whoa whoa, Ella! What's there to worry about?"

"Hmm, let's see, how about why you didn't show up 'til now, or why you haven't called, or why you-"

"Hey! That was not my fault! You left your cellphone with J.J.!"

"There's something called the landline or home phone, Troy."

"Yeah well-"

"That's it, dude. Dating a celebrity is more drama than I need, I'm done. You hear me? Done. You and your excuses. We. Are. Over. Now go back to your normal life where all the girls drool over your abs. Good. Bye."

She slammed the door and ran into her room, tears streaming down her face.

She climbed onto her bed, curled up into a ball and held her legs against her chest, crying in the fetal position.

* * *

Troy walked off the Montez property and felt angry. _GODDAMMIT I NEEDA PUNCH SOMETHING._

Yet, he was depressed at the same time...

Then he drove to the only person he knew would listen. Alexa.

Ding Dong.

The door opened.

"Hey Troy, whatcha doing here?"

"You look pretty happy for someone who just became an only child."

**Flashback**

_Gah, damn, where are those car keys? Never mind, I'll take that shortcut through that creepy alley. I. Hate. Walking._

As she approached the alley she saw some nerd beat up by a burly bully and his cortege.

She gasped and the crew left.

Then she heard sirens.

Instinctively, she went over to help him.

"Ma'am, what did you do to this poor kid?"

Britney was shocked. _He's accusing ME?_

"I'm sorry but you are going to have to attend court._"_

Britney's mouth hung agape. "But I can't afford a lawyer!"

The cop sighed. "Listen, ma'am, I'm afraid you can't go to court without a lawyer. Besides, you've been caught red-handed. I've consulted with my fellow coworkers, and we've concurred that we are directly sending you to juvie. A prison for juvenile delinquents."

_Wait, what?_

"Yes, you are considered an adult, but the station ran over your record and it stated that you're still in the high school status. So you are considered a teen. What you've committed is a serious physical violence of bullying. It's almost as serious as abuse."

He handcuffed her and shoved her into his car.

Then, blaring his sirens he drove off towards the police station.

**End of Flashback**

"Oh please! It's the best thing that's ever happened to me. So how's life treatin' ya?"

"Horrible. Gabriella dumped me!"

"What, why?"

"No clue."

Cue the awkward silence.

"Maybe she saw something on TV."

"Maybe she did...Dude! Can I come in or not?"

Then realization hit Alexa. Troy was still outside.

"Oh course, man! Sorry, I just forgot..."

Troy planted his bum on the couch and turned on the TV.

The reporter was talking about Gabriella's miraculous return, and J.J.'s arrest.

"Our sources tell us that Gabriella was seen jumping out of a plane, with who seems to be Jesse McCartney...She jumped out and was soon spotted hugging her mom on her door step, safely. What everyone is wondering is where is Troy Bolton? How come he hasn't tried to visit his girlfriend yet? Does he still care about her? Did anything happen between her and Jesse? But on the other hand, Jake Johnson or J.J., Gabriella's kidnapper was caught and sentenced to prison, along with his cohorts, Nick and James."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! JESSE MCCARTNEY?"

"Hmm, he's cute."

Troy rolled her eyes. "Are you going to help me get her forgiveness or not?"

"Fine, fine, I'll help. Hmm, now that you've calmed down, and that you know Gabriella's safe, why don't you crash on the couch while I figure something out. You're probably tired."

Troy rubbed his eyes. "Yeah. Well, thanks for everything, dude."

_Think, Alexa, thi-_

Troy snored, interrupting Alexa's train of thought.

"Ahh, too much thinking is making my brain hurt..."

* * *

Gabriella woke up, her eyes swollen from her crying.

_Hm, I must have cried myself to sleep._

She spotted the note on her bedside table.

_Gabi,_

_Got called in at work. _

_Call for take-out or just microwave something. _

_You are in no condition to cook.  
_

_Mom_

As if her one cue, her stomach growled.

Gabriella opened the fridge and took out some frozen pizza.

That's when the door bell rang.

As she opened the door, her jaw dropped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

**

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! But I'm pretty sure most of you can guess who it is. Anyway, I've decided that I'd rather do more frequent short chapters than seldom long chapters. Do you agree? Review!**


	24. Delightful Memories

**A/N: Read. Please recommend this story to your friend and make it more known and popular :P  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Alexa replied, "We need to talk."

"_We_ don't need to do anything! We don't even like each other!"

"Look, okay, I needa explain some things to you. You jumped to conclusions with Troy today."

"Why do you care?"

"Troy and I are friends now okay?"

**Flashback**

"Ok, now talk."

"Kay, well, honestly I don't know what happened ok? I don't like to meddle with your love life. I'm actually a good person inside. I just put on this shtick because my sister expects me to and because will I'm lily-livered when it becomes to her."

"Lily-livered? Wow, you have Darbus for homeroom don't you? Shakespeare." Alexa nodded innocently.

"Ok, listen, you believe me, which is good. All I need you to know is that I'm on your side ok?"

"Not that I object or anything, but why?"

"Look, I used to like you, and maybe I still do, but who knows. I'm just a teen. Crushes come and go." She shrugged. "You seem very happy with Gabriella, and well, that's good enough for me. But not for Britney. Apparently."

"Ok, I have two questions."

"Ask away."

"First of all, what were you doing, brushing your teeth this late?" He glanced at his watch. It was 12:30. Noon. And a half.

"It's Saturday. I sleep in."

"Ok, secondly, what did BRITNEY do with my girlfriend?"

"Ok, that I can't give you the details for. One, because I don't know all of th-"

"Then ask Britney."

Alexa bit her lip. "She might not know either. She put someone _else_ in charge."

"Who?"

"Chill, Troy, let me finish. Second, because J.J. is in charge."

Troy nearly fainted.

"J-J?" He managed to splutter out.

"Yeah. Brit explained the whole story of your past to me. Honestly? Wow. All I know is that Brit told J.J. to kidnap Gabriella and hold her hostage or something. I don't know."

"Do you know whe-"

"I know don't where he's taking her but-"

"I'm home! Alexa! Lunch. NOW!"

"I"m busy! I have a friend over!" She shouted back.

Britney entered the room and dropped the glass of milk she was holding.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Troy put on a goofy smile and put his arm around Alexa.

"I'm visiting my best friend, trying to find out what happened to my girlfriend." He said very genteel.

Alexa smiled at Troy and caught up.

"Yeah! Totally best friends!"

Britney squinted at them.

"What kind of game are you playing now?"

"Life isn't a game, Brit, get over it." Alexa stated calmly.

"GAH!" Britney stomped out of the room and muttered under her breath, "Damn, I have to make my own lunch."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Well if you need anything else, just call me ok?"

Troy smiled an amiable grin.

"Thanks!" The two shook hands and Troy left.

**End of Flashback**

"Whatever. Talk."

"The reason Troy didn't come visit you immediately when you got home was because we were in Alberquerque. I stole Britney's phone and tracked down J.J."

Gabriella looked curiously at Alexa.

"J.J. was Britney's first love so she was really obsessed and put this tracker device thingy in J.J.'s phone to use her own phone as a GPS thingy."

"So you mean Troy couldn't come visit me right away because he was looking for me?"

"Yes, and we found J.J., you just weren't there. Anyway we had to take a flight back here, so that's why he went to visit you today. And then we called the fuzz and they arrested J.J."

"And why didn't he call?"

"He wanted to give you some time to recover from something as horrendous as a kidnapping."

"So he really does care?"

"Yes, and you just pushed him away. Go make-up with him okay?"

Gabriella could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh no, what have I done?"

Alexa comforted her as she broke into sobs.

"Don't worry, Gabs, everything will be fine. All your enemies are in jail..."

Gabriella stopped crying. "What do you mean?"

"Britney beat up some kid and is put into juvie for now. After the trial they'll decide if they are going to keep her in juvie 'cause she's still in high school or to send her to the real thing since she's 23."

"J.J. and the crew?"

"Arrested remember? We called the fuzz."

"Okay. Thanks, Alexa, maybe you aren't so bad after all." Gabriella smiled.

Alexa smiled back. "This may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

Troy woke up to some unfamiliar surroundings.

"Alexa?"

_Oh well, oh look a fridge! Free food!_

While he was munching on some leftover food, a song started to blast.

_"A true friend_  
_You're here till the end_  
_You pull me aside when something ain't right_  
_Talk with me now and into the night_  
_No need to pretend_  
_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_  
_You're here till the end_  
_You pull me aside when something ain't right_  
_Talk with me now and into the night_  
_'Til it's alright again_  
_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_  
_You're a true friend"_

Confused, Troy then remembered that he had taken Gabriella's phone from J.J.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Taylor, Gabriella's BFF, may I speak with her?"

"She's not here at the moment."

"Oh, well I'll try her landline. Thanks!"

Troy pressed 'End Call', something caught his eye.

The phone wallpaper.

**Flashback**

"Hi guys!" Gabriella greeted.

"Hey!" Jason said.

"Hi Gabi!" Ryan and Zeke saluted.

"Sup Ella!" Chad asked.

"How ya doin' girl?" Taylor asked.

"I'm fine. When did you all leave last night?" Gabriella asked.

"I'd say half an hour after you two fell asleep." Kelsi responded.

"Two?" Gabriella said baffled.

"Yeah, Troy fell asleep a few minutes after you did." Sharpay said.

"Check your phone!" Martha suggested as the gang giggled.

"What did you guys do?" Gabriella asked squinting at Sharpay, knowing she was an evil mastermind.

Gabriella flipped open her phone to find the wallpaper was a photo of Troy and Gabriella sleeping peacefully.

"Did you guys take this picture last night?"

"Yup. And we sent it to everyone on your contact list, everyone on Troy'! And everyone in the school!" Jason blurted out.

"JASON!"The gang yelled

"WHAT?" Gabriella screamed in shock.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT BY HERSELF! IDIOT! MORON! NITWIT! DIMWIT! PEABRAIN!" Sharpay shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Sorry..." Jason apologized.

"Guys? Does Troy know about this?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"Nope, not unless he looks at the wallpaper of his phone!" Chad replied giddily.

"CHAD!"

"You changed his wallpaper, too?"

**End of Flashback**

Troy sighed. "I miss Gabi slash Vanessa so much.."

_Gabi SLASH Vanessa? Gabi IS Vanessa? _Alexa thought, eyes wide.

Then he heard Alexa come in.

"Hey, Lexi, where've you been?"

"Uhh, up and around. Hey listen, are you going to make up with Gabriella?"

"Yeah, but she's already made it clear that she doesn't wanna see me."

"Well, then talk to her when she's got no choice to see you or not!"

"Yeah but when would...Oh. I have a rehearsal with Vanessa Hudgens tomorrow..." Troy's face lit up.

"What does you having a rehearsal with _Vanessa Hudgens_ fix anything with Gabriella?"

_No way. It's true? Gabi is Vanessa? That confirms it!_

"Nothing. Thanks for your help though, Lexi." Troy quickly covered up his faux pas.

Troy smiled happily as he exited the house.

* * *

Gabriella paced around her room.

"What am I going to do? Troy's not going to want to see me after what I just did!"

She dialed Alexa's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alexa, this is Gabriella."

"Okay..."

"Look, I wanna apologize to Troy but he's not gonna want to see me after what I did!"

Gabriella heard shuffling.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just making sure Tro-my mom closed the door after she left."

"Okay...well what am I gonna do?"

"Just talk to him when he has no choice!"

"And when would that be?"

Alexa suddenly got all secretive.

"Gabi, are you Vanessa Hudgens?"

Gabriella gasped. "How do you know? But don't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I know because I heard Troy talking about how he missed you SLASH Vanessa and that was kind of weird and you two do look a lot alike, but she has darker hair and darker eyes and Vanessa just happened to cancel all her concerts while you were missing. I just put two and two together. And because I'm a huge Nessa Fan..." Alexa rambled blushing.

"Yeah...but what does me being Vanessa have to do with anything?"

"Well, don't you have a rehearsal with him tomorrow. You know, one he _can't_ avoid?"

"Alexa, you're a genius! Thank you so much! Anything you want of Nessa's, you got it!"

"You're welcome. You don't have to give me anything, though I'd be really glad to have something of Nessa's. That's what friends are for."

They hung up, and for the first time Gabriella slept peacefully.

**

* * *

A/N: Review! I know. A lot of flashbacks recently. And of course - REVIEW! It only takes a few seconds...and it doesn't go to waste XD...it gives me...let's call it inspiration.  
**


End file.
